Tokyo Mew Mew with OC Truth or Dare!
by Kitty Cat Caitlin
Summary: A girl with strange cat ears, and a tail, a mysterious boy with black hair and green eyes, and a remote that does just about everything. Oh, also a whole cast of Mew Mews, Aliens, and Humans. What's with it all, and why is the girl forcing them to play truth or dare? Why are ordinary people sending dares? AND WHY IS KISHU DANCING?
1. Chapter 1: Koneko-chan, and her remote

TMM OC ToD

**Meow_Goes_The_Kitten:** Heyas! Welcome to...

Tokyo Mew Mew (with) Original Character Truth or Dare! Here are the ground rules—No Kishu-bashing, no PaixIchigo, TartxIchigo, RyouxIchigo, KeiichiroxIchigo, Deep BluexIchigo, Blue KnightxIchigo, or MasayaxIchigo. I suppose I'll allow KisshuxOC... No M-Rated dares, _please!_ Well, I'll let you have SMIH (Seven Minutes In Heaven) but, NONE OF THE ABOVE PERSONALLY HATED ICHIGOX PAIRINGS. All that's left to do is...

BRING ON THE CAST!

*Meow_Goes_The_Kitten presses a button on her remote, and a massive group of people appear!*

**Ichigo:** ...Kishu, and that's why I hate you! *sees Meow_Goes_The_Kitten and her remote* WHO ARE YOU!?

**Meow_Goes_The_Kitten:** My name... Does not concern you. You can call me Koneko-chan.

**Kishu:** But... *frowns and looks at Ichigo* She's Koneko-chan!

**Ichigo:** That is _not _my name!

**Koneko-chan:** BOTH OF YOU, JUST DEAL WITH IT! Look, this is my mansion, and you are here to play a "fun" game of Truth or Dare.

**Shirogane:** Put us back!

*Koneko-chan presses a button on her remote, and Shirogane shuts up.*

**Shirogane:** ...

**Koneko-chan:** Right! This is the end of the chapter, so PLEASE review! It means _a lot_ to me, and, plus, I really need a dare that requires me to glomp Kishu!

**Kishu:** Oh, god! Please don't review!

**Koneko-chan:** Ignore him. Do review! Oh, Kishu, stop being so OOC!

**Kishu:** NO.

**Koneko-chan:** Well, you know the drill!

1: Review.

2: Add this story to your favourites.

3: Add _me _to your favourites!

Bye!

Oh yeah, just so you know, if you review, I _promise _to R&R one of your stories! Also, I was typing this up, and I accidentilly deleted it when I typed the above "Bye!" It was really annoying...

**Kishu:** Huh?

**Koneko-chan:** Okay, bye! Go away, Kishu! You're embarrasing me!

**Kishu:** Okaaaaaay...


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Toko arrives!

TMM OC ToD Chapter Two!

**Koneko-chan:** Hiya! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I will read your stories after dis! KISHU! READ THE LETTERS!

**Kishu:** Ok, this is from…. Chihiro Yuki!

"heh, nice! anyways Dares: Koneko-chan glomp Kishu. Tart be nice and play with Pudding for a whole chapter, No complaining! Ichigo, nyan cat 10h challange. And Kishu, HUG MEEEEH!" Hey, hang on, we don't have to do this do we?

**Koneko-chan:** You do. If you don't, I press this buttonand you die.

**Kishu:** Errr… Ok….

**Koneko-chan:** I am honoured… Thank you, Chihiro-san! *blushes, then glomps Kishu*

**Kishu:** Taruto, help me!

**Taruto:** *speech muffled by candy* Sorry, can't.

**Pudding:** Have some more, na no da!

**Ichigo:** Nyan nyan nya nya nyan nya nyan-

**Koneko-chan:** Everyone seems to be taking this well!

**Pudding:** Because it's fun, na no da!

**Kishu:** You say that, buuuuut….

**Koneko-chan:** *presses a button on the remote* And here is Chihir-

**Everyone:** *zapped*

**Koneko-chan:** *stops pressing the button and taps another* OOPS! Sorry! Errrr… Anyways…. Here is Chihiro Yuki!

*Chihiro Yuki appears!*

**Chihiro:** Hi! I'm Chihiro!

**Koneko-chan:** Kishu, do it. *has her finger on the zzzzzap! Button.*

**Kishu:** Okkkkk…. *nervously hugs Chihiro*

**Chihiro:** YAAAAAY! *fangirls* Thank yoooooou!

**Koneko-chan:** *jealous* Ok, bye, Chihiro! Come again soon! *presses another button and Chihiro disappears!*  
KISHU! MORE REVIEWS!

**Kishu:** These are from Mr. Toko….

"Haha, don't know why but I laughed like an idiot at this, hehe. Just one question; can others join this? Like me? No? Yes?

Truth:

ICHIGO! Tell me, do you have barbie-girls hidden underneath your bed?

MINT! Would you dance with ... Uh ... -points at random boy out of the cast- Taruto? Oh, well!

LETTUCE! Are you truely in love with Ryou and Pai?

PUDDING! When was the last time you drank coffee?

ZAKURO! Why are you acting like Pai?

Dares:

MINT! Dance with Taruto now, no complaining!

ZAKURO! Sit on Pai's lap for thw whole chapter!

ICHIGO! Go and listen to pudi pudi for 10 hours!

KISSHU! You are my bro and I'm going easy on you ... Hug Koneko-chan and spend time with her! Let us see if you fall for her! Haha!

PAI! Dance to Gangam style!

TARUTO! There is a prom coming soon! Ask Pudding if she goes out with you and you have to wear a tux an she a white dress! Dance with her, lil' one!

DEEP BLUE! Kiss Lettuce, would you?

RYOU! Dye your hair midnight-black! I think you look nice with it!

And that was it! Hope you can make something with these! :)"

**Koneko-chan:** We sure can! Thanks for the review! Of course you can join if you like! Right! ICHIGO! ANSWER!

**Ichigo:** Uhhh… Of Course not! *laughs nervously*

**Mint:** What?! NO!

**Lettuce:** Umm.. Uh.. *looks at Ryou, who doesn't seem to care, then looks at Pai, who is looking back at her anxiously.*

**Pudding:** Last Tuesday, na no da! What about you, Taru-Taru?

**Taruto:** Stop calling me—

**Koneko-chan:** *glares at Taruto*

**Taruto:** Never mind. What's coffee?

**Zakuro:** I'm not.

**Koneko-chan:** DAAAAAAARES!

**Mint:** But Taruto's dare-

**Koneko-chan:** DO. IT. OR. I ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

**Mint:** ARGH! OK! I'LL DO IT!

**Taruto:** Hang on, whut?!

**Koneko-chan:** START THE WALTZ!

*Zakuro presses a button on a random boombox and Mint and Taruto dance*

**Koneko-chan:** Ok, thanks, Zakuro! Now go sit on Pai's lap.

Pai: I object to that.

**Koneko-chan:** I don't care.

**Zakuro:** Fine. Just don't zap me.

*Zakuro sits on Pai's lap.*

**Ichigo:** NYAN NYA NYAN NYAN NYA- Hang on, I've not finished the first dare!

**Koneko-chan:** I have two laptops. Do both at the same time.

**Ichigo:** Okaaaaaay….

**Koneko-chan:** I am now going to go enjoy myself for the next dare!

**Kishu:** *Reluctantly hugs Koneko-chan*

**Koneko-chan:** Yes! Twice in one chappie!

LETS GO TO HAWAII! *Kishu teleports and both Koneko-chan disappear.*

**Blue Knight:** RIGHT! I'M IN CHARGE!

**Deep Blue:** I suppose I have to do this, right?

**Blue Knight:** Yup.

**Masaya:** But what if-

**Blue Knight and Deep Blue:** YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!

**Deep Blue:** Ugh. *kisses Lettuce.*

**Lettuce:** …

**Ryou:** *Comes back from the hairdresser*

**Mint:** *still dancing* Shirogane! Your hair!

*A Cool-looking guy with green eyes and black hair appears*

**?:** Hi. I'm Mr. Toko!

**Mint:** Didn't you review in?

**Mr. Toko:** Uh huh! Well, since Koneko-chan is still with Kishu, I'm in charge for now!

**Blue Knight:** But I-

**Mr. Toko:** No buts. Look, there's one more review! Pudding?

**Pudding:** This is from MakaRishona, na no da!

"DARE: Kisshu has to dress up in a maid costume, or Ichigo's cafe outfit." Na no da!

**Mr. Toko:** Koneko-chan is not going to like this… *Calls Koneko-chan* Yes, I know you're busy, but Kishu has another dare!...Well, I think you'll like it! Look, just come back. …Yes, Okay. …Right! Bye!

*Koneko-chan and Kishu appear. Mr. Toko hands Kishu Ichigo's Café Mew Mew uniform.*

**Koneko-chan:** No. WAY! *bursts out laughing*

_Later!_

*Kishu is wearing the outfit!*

**Koneko-chan:** This is too funny!

**Koneko-chan and Mr. Toko:** Well, that's all we've got time for! Don't forget to review!

**Koneko-chan:** If ya review, I'll R&R one of YOUR stories!

**Mr. Toko and Koneko-chan:** BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Death? Of Koneko-chan

TMM OC ToD Ch3!

**Mr Toko:** Hi! We are back with more truth or dares!

**Koneko-chan:** I would like to thank all the people who have read this, but also, SHUN THEM FOR NOT REVIEWING!

**Mr Toko:** Okay, calm down! I have some dares from MOI!

"Taruto, you love pink rainbows, right?

Deep Blue, are you scared of fluffy pinguin babies?

Masaya, you're singing in an opera, or?

Ichigo, no lying, do you hide strawberries under you apron?

Kisshu, are you possibly related to Ikuto from Shugo Chara?

Pai, do you like unicorns?

Blue Knight, why ya acting all secret-like, almost like badass?

Lettuce ... Are. You. Pregnant. With ... Pai's. Child? -.o

Dares:

Pai! You have to do it! Put on a hula-skirt and a coconut-bra and dance the huuuulaaaa!

Kisshu! You're going to hate me but kiss koneko-chan, take her out and then ... Then ... Uh ... Kis her again!

Ichigo! You have to stay in a small room with Taruto. He's allowed to call you whatever he likes. If you think about killing him then you lost. Hehe!

Mint! Burn your favourite dress!

Zakuro! -mumbles so only she hears- You have to kiss Kisshu! But it has to be surprising!

Lettuce! Kiss ... - spins bottles and it randomly lands on ...- haha! Kiss the Blue Knight!

Pudding! Let's see how long you can kiss Taruto without pulling away!

Masaya! Please dye your hair emerald green! I wanna see how you look!

Deep Blue! No complaining! Take Zakuro and go into a closet for at least seven minutes!

Koneko-chan! I dare you to push the button which automatically kills Kisshu for sure! Be careful! He will not come back! Either he dies or you get zapped lightly! Take the pain for love! :D haha

Had to bring the last one!"

**Koneko-chan:** I hate you for the last dare.

**Mr. Toko:** Good. That was the point.

**Koneko-chan:** ….Okay, Taruto?

**Taruto:** NO I DO NOT.

**Deep Blue:** Why would I be?

**Koneko-chan:** *presses the button!* Kill them then!

*FLUFFY BABY PENGUINS*

**Deep Blue:** Uhhhh… Later?

**Koneko-chan:** I thought you'd say that.

**Masaya:** _GALELEO! GALELEO! GALELEO, FIGAROOOO!_

**Koneko-chan:** _MAGANIFICOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**Kishu:**_ I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me!_

**Koneko-chan and Masaya:** _He's just a poor boy, from a poor family! Sparing his life from this monstrosity!_

**Koneko-chan:** ….Bit of Bohemian Rhapsody for ya there….

**Ichigo:** …Sometimes…

**Mr. Toko:** I KNEW IT!

**Kishu:** I don't know who that is.

**Koneko-chan:** *looks up Ikuto* Hm, possibly.

**Pai:** THEY'RE SO CUTE AND FLUFFY! DON'T JUDGE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Mr. Toko:** Okaaaaaay….

**Blue Knight:** Because I am Badass.

**Koneko-chan:** No, you're just a bad ass.

**Lettuce:** I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! *burst into tears*

**Koneko-chan:** Aw, Mr. Toko, _now_ look what you've done!

**Mr. Toko:** Uhhhh… Anyways, dares?

**Pai:** *walks in wearing the coconut bra and skirt* ALOHAAAAAA!

**Kishu:** Hang on, wasn't that cola spike- oh no!

**Pai:** *HULAS TILL HIS BUTTS SORE*

**Mr. Toko and Koneko-chan:** Oh my god.

**Mr. Toko:** I regret this dare.

**Koneko-chan:** Horrible sight.

**Taruto:** Agreed.

**Kishu:** *Tries to walk away from Koneko-chan, and walks into Zakuro.*

**Zakuro:** *kisses Kishu*

**Koneko-chan:** DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

**Mr. Toko:** *laughs his head off.*

*A random fangirl walks in, betch-slaps Zakuro, then disappears.*

**Kishu:** *IS IN SHOCK*

**Koneko-chan:** ZAKURO WTF?  
**Zakuro:** It was a dare.

**Koneko-chan:** NO, IT WAS NOT!  
**Mr. Toko:** *is staying quiet.*

**Kishu:** Hawaii? *looks at Koneko-chan*

**Koneko-chan:** …Maybe?

*Kishu and Koneko-chan disappear again*

**Mr. Toko:** *Shoves Taruto and Ichigo in the room!*

**Taruto:** OLD HAG, CREEP, *sensor* *sensor* *sensor*!

**Ichigo:** ….

**Mint:** *Puts the fire out* It was a cheap dress anyway….

**Mr. Toko:** Uhhhhh…..

**Lettuce:** *kisses the Blue Knight, walks away, and cries in a corner.*

**Masaya:** *looks like Lettuce*

**Mr. Toko:** *laughs* OH MY GOD!

**Taruto:** *comes out of the room.*

**Pudding:** *pounces on Taruto and kisses him for a grand total of 10 SECONDS before Taruto teleports away to wash his mouth out with soap*

**Mr. Toko:** Just so you know, that was the closet, Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?  
**Mr. Toko:** Yup. DEEP BLUE! ZAKURO! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!

*Deep Blue and Zakuro Walk into the closet, sit down and say nothing. Mr. Toko shuts the door.*

**Mr. Toko:** I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT UNTILL KONEKO-CHAN COMES BAAAAAACK!

*Koneko-chan and Kishu reappear, kissing.*

**Mr. Toko:** OH, COME OOOOOOOON!

**Koneko-chan:** *presses the button*

**Kishu:** *is perfectly okay*

**Koneko-chan:** *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzapped*

**Kishu:** OH MY GOD WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!  
**Mr. Toko:** *has a clipboard and is writing something* Huh. Koneko-chan DOES seem to love Kishu…..

**Koneko-chan:** *DEAD*

**Kishu:** ….What have you done?

**Mr. Toko:** _Weeeeeeell,_ your would-be girlfriend did just commit suicide to save yooooou…..

**Kishu:** *glares*

**Mr. Toko:** UUUUUM…..

**Kishu:** *summons his dragon swords*

**Mr. Toko:** There's nothing I can do!

**Kishu:** I belive this is the end of the chapter. Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4: SING, Ryou! SING, Kishu!

TMM OC ToD Ch4!

**Mr. Toko:** Uhhhh... Hi again... I reviewed again...

"Sorry for the last one! -smiles nervously-  
Dares:  
Koneko-chan! You're being revived by me! And now, kiss each boy of the cast! -grins-  
Ryou, sing talk dirty to me by jason derulo! -already laughs like stupid-  
Keiichiro, put on a blue t-shirt and blavk leather jacket, cool stuff like that and dance to the song while Ryou sings!  
Ichigo, go and wash Kisshu's hair! ONLY his hair! -whispers into her ear while pushing a small bottle into her hand- Make sure to dye it brown!  
Mint, you have to burn all your magazibes which include Zakuro in them!  
Lettuce, choose between the blue knight and Ryou! Then kiss the one you choose!  
Pudding, braid Taruto's hair!  
Zakuro, put on a cute outfit and braid your hair bwfore taking one of those guys on a date! -points at Kisshu, Deep Blue, Masaya and himself-  
Masaya, make us all some cookies! UNpoisoned ones!  
Blue Knight, put your hair up into a bun, put on some make-up and a blue dress, aczing as a girl the whole chapter!  
Deep Blue, be happy and sing thr nyan-cat song while acting like a neko!  
Taruto, kiss Pudding for a minute! If you refuse then you HAVE to kiss Ichigo!  
Kisshu, be a baby!  
Pai, sirry for embarrissing you lat tine so I'm making up for it! Kiss the girl you want! Passion allowed and no time-limits! :)  
And one for myself ... Koneko-chan, you're allowed to dare me as much as you want, I'll do anythong! :D  
Oh god, I'm going to get it now!"

**Koneko-chan:** What a _blast!_ *kisses Kishu first, then Keiichiro, then Ryou, Deep Blue, Blue Knight, Taisuku, and Masaya*

**Ryou:** I don't want to.

**Koneko-chan:** *Grins, then pushes the button*

**Ryou:** *sings*

**Keiichiro:** *starts swingin'*

**Ichigo:** Let's go, Kishu...

**Kishu:** *grins, and walks off with Ichigo*

**Mint:** *walks away from the fire AGAIN* I'm getting fed up with all of these burning dares...

**Lettuce:** Ryou. *kisses him*

**Pudding:** You're going to be so pretty, na no da!

**Zakuro:** *strides out of the changing room, and walks off with Mr. Toko*

**Mr. Toko:** Wow. Who'da thought?

**Masaya:** I made cookies!

**Koneko-chan:** OOH! Yummy!

**Blue Knight:** *sounds girly* Who moved my lip gloss?

**Deep Blue:** Nyan nya nyan nyan nya nya—

**Taruto:** *kisses Pudding*

**Pudding:** *blushes*

**Kishu:** Ichigo-chan, what did you do to my haaaaaaaaair?

**Ichigo:** Oh, god...

**Pai:** *walks up to Lettuce and kisses her*

**Lettuce:** *is shocked*

**Koneko-chan:** Mr. Toko!

**Mr. Toko:** *comes back* Yes? *grimaces in fear*

**Koneko-chan:** I dare you to dare Kishu to sing Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me- You know, by U2?

**Mr. Toko:** That's it?

**Koneko-chan:** Uhuh.

**Mr. Toko:** Kishu, sing Hold Me-

**Koneko-chan:** AND DARE HIM TO NOT RUIN IT! KISHU IS AN AWFUL SINGER! *cringes in memory of lisening to Humming on YouTube*

**Mr. Toko:** Ok...

**Kishu:** You don't know how you took it  
You just know what you got  
Oh Lordy you've been stealing  
From the theives and you got caught  
In the headlights  
Of a stretch car  
You're a star

Dressing like your sister  
Living like a tart  
They don't know what you're doing  
Babe, it must be art  
You're a headache  
In a suitcase  
You're a star

Oh no, don't be shy  
You don't have to go blind  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me

You don't know how you got here  
You just know you want out  
Believing in yourself  
Almost as much as you doubt  
You're a big smash  
You wear it like a rash  
Star

Oh no, don't be shy  
There's a crowd to cry  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me

They want you to be Jesus  
They'll go down on one knee  
But they'll want their money back  
If you're alive at thirty-three  
And you're turning tricks  
With your crucifix  
You're a star

(Oh child)

Of course you're not shy  
You don't have to deny love  
Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me

**Koneko-chan:** OH MY GOD THANK YOU! *"dies" of fangirlism*

**Mr. Toko:** You are so wierd.

**Koneko-chan:** No, that's just you. Well, this will be updated on Monday(GMT timezone) so, review and see ya then!

**Mr. Toko and Koneko-chan:** Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Ichigo X Allowed?

TMM OC ToD Ch5!

Koneko-chan: AAAAAAAAND WE'RE BAAAAACK!

Mr. Toko: I think she's sugar-high again….

Koneko-chan: NO MATTERS! Mr. Toko- REVIEW!

Mr. Toko: Right this is from me again!

"Truth:

Deep Blue, do you have a child?

Pai, what's really your favourite colour?

Ryou, do you like Kisshu? Like, really like?

Taruto, do you still wear diapers?

Kisshu, can you still not use your right hand properly?

Keiichiro, do you still miss Rei?

Blue Knight, do you love Mint?

Masaya, how many mirrors did you break?

Dares:

Mint, be Ichigo's maid for an hour!

Zakuro, take Taruto and babysit him along with three other toddlers!

Ichigo, kiss whoever you want!

Lettuce, draw the guy you like without a shirt on!

Pudding, be Kisshu's little hyper sister!

Koneko-chan, marry the guy you want! Or, dance with the guy you want!

Miwa, dance with Deep Blue!

Moe, kiss the one Koneko-chan says!"

Deep Blue: No I do not, why would I?

Mr. Toko: It's just… Well umm….

Pai: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!

Koneko-chan: Kishu, did you spike his drink again?!

Kishu: No. Taruto did. I saw him.

Ryou: NO NO NO NO NO AND NOOOOO!

Kishu: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight….

Taruto: I DON'T!

Mr. Toko: Pai? Truth?

Pai: He does.

Kishu: No, he doesn't.

Taruto: _Thank you,_ Kishu.

Kishu: Welcome.

Koneko-chan: KISHU! ANSWER, PLEASE!

Kishu: Huh? I can use my right hand perfectly!

Mr. Toko: RIIIIIIIIIIGHT….

Keiichiro: Not any more.

Blue Knight: No, I'm sworn to love Ichigo.

Ichigo: Huh? First I've heard of it….

Masaya: I don't get my question. What mirrors?

Mr. Toko: DARES!

Ichigo: Mint, make me some tea!

Mint: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine….

Zakuro: Why me?

Mr. Toko: Just because.

Taruto: I WANT CANDY!

Toddler 1: I WANT CAAAAANDY!

Todldler 2: I WANT CANDY!

Pudding: OOH! A SONG NA NO DA!

Kishu: Pudding! No singing!

Pudding: Okay, Kishu-oniichan…. *Walks away sadly*

Koneko-chan: MR. TOKO! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!  
Mr. Toko: WHAT?! ME?  
Koneko-chan: NO! Of course not!

Kishu: *Tries to slink away out of sight and goes to see Pudding-chan*

Pudding: KISHU-ONIICHAN! I THINK KONEKO-CHAN WANTS YOU!

Kishu: Oh no….

Koneko-chan: Ah, there you are! Hmmmm…. Dance… or marry? Dance or marry? Dance or marry? *walks about asking it.* Dance or AAAAAAGH! *walks into a pond* HOW DID THAT GET THERE?! MR. TOKO! DID YOU MOVE THAT POND?!

Mr. Toko: *runs away*

Koneko-chan: Huh. I choose dancing. *grabs Kishu's ear and drags him to the dance hall.*

Moe: *kisses Kishu*

Koneko-chan: *betch-slaps Moe*

Miwa: *dances with Deep Blue*

Deep Blue: *dances with Miwa*

LATER!

Koneko-chan: Okay, we have another review!

PUDDING READ IT!

Pudding: "sory i only know the english names can u tell me who is who thank3s i also dare zoey to have a 2 hr smut session with evry guy and i want ellet to hug me and be mine forever than kiss me" and that was from .1, na no da! Wow, she has awful spelling….

Koneko-chan: NATASHA! I SAID "NO M RATED DARES"! But I'll let you have the second one. RYOU! YOU ARE ELLIOT!

Ryou: Oh no!

Koneko-chan: And this is…. *presses the button* nata—

Kishu: *dead*

Koneko-chan: NOOOOOO!

Ichigo: KISHUUUUUUU!

Koneko-chan: LIVE! LIVE! LIIIIIVE! *presses the right button*

Kishu: What just happened?

Koneko-chan: …. .1 for ya…..

.1: ELLIOT! YOUR MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! *glomps Ryou*

Koneko-chan: *presses another button and they disappear* And that's the last we'll hear of them!

Ichigo: GOOD. This is from Mewmewlover1511!

"OMG ok ok... * is dying of laughter * ok ok make Ichigo kiss Kisshu and then make Kisshu blush so much that would be HILLARIOUS and then Ichigo and Kisshu have to play 7 minutes in heaven and Ichigo has to pretend to enjoy it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Hang on, I WHAT?!

Mr. Toko: *slinks back* You have to do it.

Ichigo: *reluctantly kisses Kishu*

Kishu: *blushes*

Koneko-chan: *looks incredibly annoyed, then throws them in the closet* ERIIIIIIN! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Mr. Toko: Who's Erin?

Koneko-chan: Somebody. This is from a Guest.

"Hey.! I love this just to let you know.

Dares:

ICHIGO Act like Zakuro and Kisshu put together

MINT Dance like a street dancing hobo

LETTUCE French kiss Pai for 10 mins (am joining a couple here!)

PUDDING Annoy Koneko-Chan for however long

ZAKURO Be a b!tchy Ichigo

Have fun mwahaha"

Aw, Thanks!

Mint: *dances* I HATE THIS PERSON!

Lettuce: *kisses Pai*

Pai: *is shocked*

Ichigo and Kishu: *come out of the closet*

Ichigo: ZAKURO AND KISHU TOGETHER?! THAT'S… THAT'S SADISTIC!

Koneko-chan: That was probably the point.

Ichigo: Uhhhhh…. I'M NOT DOING IT I DON'T KNOW HOW!

Pudding: *walks up to Koneko-chan: Na no da na no da na no da na no da!

Koneko-chan: PUDDING! GO ANNOY YOUR BROTHER.

Kishu: *teleports away*

Koneko-chan: AW COME ON, KISHU!

Zakuro: MIIIIIIIIINT DO SOME WORK!

(1 hour later)

Pudding: "

Lovin' it so far. Here are my dares.

Ichigo: Act like Zakuro and Pai

Mint: Dance like a street dancing hobo

Lettuce: French kiss Pai for ten minutes

Pudding: Dress like Taruto

Zakuro: Act like a b!tchy Ichigo

Group Dare: Dress like the opposite sex

Enjoy mwahaha" And that's from a Guest!

Koneko-chan: Wow. Is this the same guy?

Ichigo: I'M NOT DOING IT.

Kishu: *reappears* No need to yell, Koneko-chan!

Koneko-chan: I did whut?

Pudding: *walks in*

Koneko-chan: Pudding, why are you dressed like a sl—Oh! Are those Taruto's clothes?

Taruto: Did you just insult my clothes?

Mr. Toko: And that's all we have! KEEP REVIEWING!

Koneko-chan: And you said _I_ was sugar-high…

UPDATE!: ICHIGO X PAIRINGS ARE NOW ALLOWED!


	6. Chapter 6: Filler, na no nyan!

TMM OC ToD Ch6

Kishu: So, Koneko-chan, what is with Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me?

Koneko-chan: NOTHING I JUST LIKE IT.

Kishu: Reeeeeeally?

Koneko-chan: YES. REALLY.

Kishu: If I kiss you will you tell me?

Koneko-chan: Maaaaaybe….

Kishu: All right, Hawaii?

Koneko-chan: Kawaii…

Kishu: Anywhere you want.

Koneko-chan: Uhhhhhhh…..

*A girl appears and drags Koneko-chan away from Kishu*

Koneko-chan: MEWMEWLOVER1511?

Mewmewlover1511: WHAT was that?!

Koneko-chan: NOTHING!

Mewmewlover1511: IF YOU LIKE HIM, TELL HIM!

Koneko-chan: NO!

*Kishu walks up to Koneko-chan holding black roses, Koneko-chan's favourite flowers.*

Koneko-chan: Kawaaaaaii… *faints*

Kishu: Mewmewlover1511, have you seen Ichigo? I need to give these to her.

Mewmewlover1511: *shrugs* Yeah, she's over there.

Kishu: Thanks!

Mewmewlover1511: *disappears*

(I know that was short, but filler, eh? This chappie ish dedicated to my bestie Mewmewlover1511 and U2! Also, ALL MY FAAAAAAAANS!)


	7. Chapter 7: No Kishu Bashing!

TMM OC ToD Ch7!

Koneko-chan: HI! We have a review from .1!

"Sorry i ment for her to kiss evry guy for 20minits mr toko i dare u to kill ur self and say i hate my self i dare elilet to make out with zoey lol i luv u 2 as a couple lol i hat u kishu stay away for zoey konekochan if he comes near her can u zap him thankes can i kill kishu thanks lol i love u zoey keep being your cherry self u get to have your mark alsoe 10000000 strawberries ur wellcom hert kishu for me thanks lol"

Mr. Toko: Are you going to say it or shall I?

Koneko-chan: My pleasure. AT THE FIRST CHAPPIE, I SAID "NO KISHU BASHING!" YOU BROKE MY RULES TWICE, SO NOW ANY ToD REVIEWS YOU MAKE WILL BE IGNORED! Still, feel free to read the story!

Kishu: Uhhhh… Thanks?

Koneko-chan: YOU'RE WELCOME!

Mr. Toko: Seeing as it's a preeeeetty slow day, we'll end this chapter with the following comments from Koneko-chan:

Koneko-chan: Mewmewlover1511 has changed her name to Koneko-Chan1511! I WANT HER TO CHANGE IT BAAAAAAAACK! Also, I've banned this Ichigo X pairing: IchigoxMasaya.

BYYYYYYE!


	8. Chapter 8: Dren, and Bat-mimi-chan

TMM OC ToD Ch8!

Koneko-chan: We're baaaaaaack! Sorry about the wait!

Mr. Toko: It was your fault, reader- Koneko-chan can't do anything without reviews!

Koneko-chan: And here's one from Mew SunsetStar! I love that name, by the way!

"Awesome story! XD -attempts to stop laughing- Okay. Heres my dares:

Ichigo: confess to Kishu

Mint: don't drink tea for a hour

Pudding: drink coffee

Lettuce: go out with either Pai or the blue knight

Zakuro: act like Ichigo

Kishu: act like Ryou

Ryou: act like Mint

Masaya: break a mirror"

AND THAT'S ALL, NA NO NYAN!

Ichigo: Confess what?

Koneko-chan: *facepalms* Oh, god…..

Mr. Toko: I bet she's just playing hard to get….

Kishu: Huh?

Mint: NO TEA FOR AN HOUR?! Mew Mew Minto! Metamorpho-sis! *transforms, summons the MinTone Arrow, then shoots herself.*

Kishu: A bit dramatic, but okaaaaaaay….

Pudding: COFFEE, NA NO DA! *drinks 10 litres*

Koneko-chan: Mew SunsetStar, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Taruto: PUDDI-ZILLA! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Puddi-zilla: NAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOO DAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pai: *teleports away*

Kishu: *teleports acciedentally into Koneko-chan*

Koneko-chan: KISHU! GET OFF OF ME!

(LATER)

Lettuce: P-Pai-san, will you go out with me?

Pai: Uhhhhh…. Okay!

Lettuce: *kisses Pai*

*PAI AND LETTUCE DISSAPEAR*

Koneko-chan: Aw, how sweet!

Zakuro: Hi there! Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew With Original Character Truth or Dare!

Ichigo: That is slightly disturbing, and I don't act like that.

Kishu: Hey! Baka Strawberry!

Ichigo: WHAT?!  
Kishu: DO MORE WORK AND I'LL INCREASE YOUR SALARY!

Ichigo: I have a salary?

Kishu: YES! ITS 1 YEN PER HOUR!

Ryou: I WANT SOME TEAAAAA!

Koneko-chan: That really is disturbing.

Mr. Toko: I agree.

*A perfect copy of Kishu appears.*

Kishu double: Hi, Kyarameru-bat-ears!

Koneko-chan: Oh, no! DREN! *covers ears* I DO NOT HAVE BAT EARS!

Dren: Yes, you do, Bat-girl! Bat-chaaaaaan!

Koneko-chan: GET OUUUUT!

Dren: Bat-mimi, Bat-mimi, Bat-mimi!

Koneko-chan: Mr. Toko! HELP ME!

Mr. Toko: You're on your own, _Kyarameru!_

SMASH!

Koneko-chan: I can't help if that's my name! Hang on, what was- OH GOD. *sees Masaya with a mirror in his hand. It's smashed, and pretty much exploded in his face.*

Dren: Seven years bad luck, _Romeo!_

Masaya: Ow?

Koneko-chan and Mr. Toko: I really don't think that's gonna cover it.

Dren: BAT-MIMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Koneko-chan: SHUT UP! *Presses the zzap button*

Dren: *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP'D*

Koneko-chan: For my own safety, and DREN'S LIFE, this is the end of the chapter! See ya!

Mr. Toko: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9: Mr Toko loses his temper

TMM OC ToD Ch9

Koneko-chan: Hello everyone. Ugh...

Ichigo: What's wrong?

Koneko-chan: The last chapter didn't upload... EVERYONE, WE'RE DOING IT ALL AGAIN!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Deep Blue: Please kill me. I don't wanna sit through that video again.

Koneko-chan, Kishu, Pai and Taruto: GLADLY! *Goes after him*

Mr. Toko: ...I'll just read my review again...

"Hahaha, gawd! -stops laughing- Bat-chan, neh? Anyway I have some dares!  
Kisshu, this -holds out a small egg- is an egg! Take care of it and see what will hatch from it!

Pai, make a transforming machine and make yourself a vampire! Then go with Lettuce in a dim-lighten room! If you come out with her having no biting-marks, then it means that you hate her!

Ryou, be Koneko-chan's stalker!

Ichigo, I dare you to hug Taruto!  
Mint, 7 minutes in heaven with -spins bottle- ... Me -blinks- GODDAMNIT!  
Koneko-chan, I give you this bottle of hot-pepper sauce! Drink it up! If you do resist one minute, then you are allowed to drink milk!  
Pudding, you make sure Koneko-chan does it properly!  
Aaaaaand, Deep Blue, you have to watch all the scenes where Ichigo talks about Masaya! Let's see if you survive because I sure as hell didn't!

Start the DARES!"

Kishu: I am not touching that thing again.

Koneko-chan: You have to. Sorry, blame HIM. *points to Mr. Toko*

Mr. Toko: It's called 'sacrifice', Kish.

Kishu: I DON'T CARE.

Koneko-chan: Deal with it, or... maybe you can do Emme-Chan's dare again... EARLY...

Kishu: OK GIMME THE EGG!

Dren: How pathetic.

Koneko-chan: You couldn't do any better yourself, elfie.

Dren: WHAT?

Koneko-chan: Oh, yes. *smirks*

Dren: *mutters* Bat-ear-chan...

Koneko-chan: Hey, what do we do about Pai's dare? He's already a vampire- OH GOD LETTUCE IS STILL ROTTING IN THAT ROOM! *runs into the room* LETS HOPE RIGOR MORTIS HASN'T KICKED IN!

Pai: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD...

Dren: And, on that note... LETS GET OUTTA HERE! *teleports out*

Ryou: *appears behind Koneko-chan* HI! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTO-GRAPH?!  
Koneko-chan: AAAAARGH! *drops Lettuce's body, presses her remote, and zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaps Ryou* WHAT THE HELL?!

Ichigo: NOT. AGAIN.

Kishu: *sighs, and pushes her into Taruto* That'll do.

Koneko-chan: Really? You have sunk low... *picks up Lettuce's body, and hauls it away, ignoring the trail of blood on the floor- or the bloodstains on her clothes.*

Mint: KONEKO-CHAAN! Did you clean that wardrobe? I'm not making out with ugh *Points at Mr. Toko* him-

Mr. Toko: HEY.

Mint: -Covered in blood. AGAIN.

Koneko-chan: JUST GET IN.

Mint and Mr. Toko: *go into the closet*

* * *

Koneko-chan: Hot sauce? I LOVE IT! *snatches the bottle away from Pudding, and drinks it all in one gulp*

Kishu and Dren: How does she do that?

Mr. Toko: I don't belive it...

Pudding: Pudding thinks she did it okay, na no da!

Koneko-chan: Can I have that milk, now?

Deep Blue: *dead*

* * *

Koneko-chan: This is from EmeeChan!

"I really like this, you should continue! In fact, I have a few truths and dares!

ICHIGO: Who would you rather date? Masaya or Kisshu?

MASAYA: Zakuro or Mint?

KISSHU: Who do you like better? Pai or Taruto?

DARESSSS

KONEKO-CHAN: put me in the story pleeeeeaaasse

KISSHU: kiss Koneko-chan and then tell us how you feel

PAI: dance with your least favorite person for ten minutes

ZAKURO: kiss Paid and then imitate Lettuce

MINT: dress in Kisshu's clothes for a day and then don't drunk tea for a day"

Kishu: Ichigo, can you acctualy answer your question this time?

Ichigo: Uhhhh... *blushes*

Kishu: Yeeeeeeees?

Ichigo: Uhhhh... K-Kishu!

Koneko-chan: *Presses a button on her remote*

Ichigo: *ZZZZZZAP'D*

Koneko-chan: OH MY GOD! SORRY! WRONG BUTTON! *keeps zzapping Ichigo for at least a minute*

Ichigo: OWWWWW...

Masaya: Zakuro, definitly. #YOLO.

Mint: WHAT?

Koneko-chan: He's going through a twitter phase...

Masaya: EmeeChan, thanks for the question!

Koneko-chan: Shut it, treebonker.

Kishu: I pick Taruto.

Pai: I'LL HAVE YOUR BLOOD FOR THAT!

Kishu: Yeah, yeah, yeah... Course you will...

Koneko-chan: And, here is... EmeeChan! *ZZZZZAPS ICHIGO*

Ichigo: ...

Kishu: That couldn't have been an accident...

Koneko-chan: Sorry! Uh... Anyways... EmeeChan...

*EmeeChan appears!*

EmeeChan: Heya!

Koneko-chan: Hi!

Kishu: *kisses Koneko-chan for AT LEAST 30 seconds*

Koneko-chan: *faints* Wooooooooow...

EmeeChan: So, Kishu, how'd it feel?

Kishu: Okay.

EmeeChan: Did you like it?

Kishu: A little.

Koneko-chan: REALLY?

EmeeChan: Clingy, much...?

Pai: *dances with Mint, Zakuro, Masaya,and Koneko-chan*

Koneko-chan, Mint, and Masaya: AAAAAAAARGH!

Pai: *bears his fangs*

Zakuro: Meh. *bears HER fangs*

Pai: *wimpers*

Zakuro: *kisses Pai* P-Pai-san...

Koneko-chan: Wow, she's a good actress...

Mint: Onee-sama...

Kishu: *hands Mint some clothes* Feel free to burn them after you wear them.

* * *

Mint: I NEEED TEEEEEA!

Koneko-chan: Hey, why is Mint dressed like a wh- Oh, hey, Kishu! Is Mint wearing your clothes?

Kishu: ...We have a review from zoey is the best mew mew...

"Haha love it u shold zap people moer often it is funny lol  
Ok here are dares ibdare eliet to play a game of spin the botle and whoever it lands on is the person that he has to confess to and yes u still yave to do itbif its a guy have fun eliet"

Koneko-chan: OK! And this is zoey is the best mew mew!

zoey is the best mew mew: Why am I-

Koneko-chan: *ZZZZZAPS zoey is the best mew mew*

zoey is the best mew mew: OWWWWW! *dissappears*

Dren: I LOVE ZOEY!

Kishu: We know. Jeez...

Mr. Toko: STOP LEAVING ME OUT OF THIS STORY!

Koneko-chan: Sorry... Were you lonely?

*All by myself plays*

Mr. Toko: STOP IT. THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. GOODBYE.


	10. The abrupt ending of the chapter

TMM OC ToD Ch10!

Koneko-chan, EmeeChan, and Mr. Toko: Heya! Welcome to chappie ten!

Ichigo and Mint: It's been going so long?

Koneko-chan: Meh, not technically. I've added filler.

Dren: Oh.

Zakuro: Do we have any reviews?

Pai: Some. This one is from zoey is the best mew mew.

"Love it why did i get zapped i don't know why"

Koneko-chan: Because it's always funny when it happens to somebody else.

Dren: Trust me, she speaks from experience. Now, THAT was a funny day….

Koneko-chan: I thought we agreed never to mention that again…

Mr. Toko: Anyway, here's a review from pikachugirl!

"Please make an IxM pairing. Also: I hate you kishu! Please don't hurt me.

Dare: Ichigo, confess to kishu that... YOU STOLE HIS DESSERT THE OTHER DAY! WA HA HA!"

Koneko-chan and EmeeChan: IxM supporters exist?!

Kishu: Apparently…. Pikachugirl, why the hate? *pouts*

Dren: Because you are an idiot.

Koneko-chan: DREN, SHUT IT. Ichigo, SAY IT.

Ichigo: Kishu, I ate your chocolate cake.

Kishu: YOU DID WHAT?! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! *goes after Ichigo*

Ichigo: *Jumps off a cliff, lands on her feet, and runs away*

Mr. Toko and Zakuro: This could take a while….

Koneko-chan: Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention, I have a new boyfriend!

EmeeChan: Riiiiiiight. Of course you do.

Kishu: *comes back dragging Ichigo* Hi!

Ichigo: Ughhh…

*a couple appear!*

Girl: I have the best boyfriend ever!

Koneko-chan: My boyfriend glitters in the sun… *sighs happily*

Mr. Toko: Wow. She's lost it. Again.

Kishu: Who's the lucky guy?

Mr. Toko and EmeeChan: *look at Koneko-chan pointedly*

Koneko-chan: …I may have forgotten to mention that Kishu is my new boyfriend….

Mr. Toko: Yes, I think you may have.

Kishu: She is NOT my girlfriend.

EmeeChan: Trust me, we never thought she was…

Kishu: Do we have any more reviews?

Zakuro: Just this email from Koneko-chan's anonymous friend…

"Kishu! I DARE YOU TOOOOOOO….

Eat Ichigo! I don't care how you do it, just… eat… her."

Kishu and Ichigo: WHAT?!

Koneko-chan: Don't forget the tail! *laughs histerically*

Pai: You'll need these. *Hands Kishu a knife and fork.*

Kishu: OH. MY. GOD. I AM NOT DOING THIS!

Koneko-chan: Aw, why, Kishu-chan?

Kishu: JUST… NO. Bye.

Koneko-chan: But we can't go n-


	11. Chapter 11: The Cross-dressing King Kish

TMM OC ToD Ch11!

Koneko-chan and EmeeChan: Hi! We're back with more dares from….

Mr. Toko: ME!

"Gawd, I already have a headache from laughing so much, haha!

Kisshu, let's see how you bare with me after wearing THIS! -takes out a frilly, neon pink, strapless dress-

Ryou, you will hate me but rip off your shirt, take a waterproof marker and wrote 'I am a genius!' on your own chest, without looking!

Ichigo, be a cowgirl!

Mint, go to a carwash and dance on a car while soaping yourself! Haha!

Deep Blue, take off your cloak! Put on some swim shoarts and go on the beach! You need a tan!"

Kishu: Oh. No.

Koneko-chan: Oh. YES!

Mr. Toko: Awww, do it, Kishu!

Kishu: NO!

Dren: DO IT!

Zakuro: DO IT! *grins creepily*

Koneko-chan: She's creepy when she smiles…

Pai: DO IT!

Kishu: FINE I'LL DO IT.

Mr. Toko: Kyaaaa!

EmeeChan: You did not just say that. Kyaaaa?

Kishu: I think he did….

Mr. Toko: Uhhhhhhhh….

LATER!

Kishu: Sooooo….

Everyone: *tries not to laugh at Kishu*

Kishu: STOP LAUGHING!

Koneko-chan: *laughs histerically*

Kishu: THAT IS IT! *chases Koneko-chan with a sword*

Koneko-chan: *summons a bigger sword and chases HIM*

Kishu: AAAAAARGH!

Koneko-chan: Now, for Ryou's dare, I propose we drip slime over his head.

Mr. Toko: Proposition granted.

Ryou: Does anyone have a marker?

Ichigo: I have a pink sharpie….

Koneko-chan: It'll do!

Ryou: *rips his shirt off, and Ichigo gives him the pen and Ryou starts to write*

Kishu and Taruto: *grabs a bucket of slime and pours it over Ryou's head* TAKE THIS, RADIO-ACTIVE MAN!

Koneko-chan: OOOOOOOH. Aren't Sharpies perminant?

Ichigo: Oh dear….

Ryou: WHAT?! BAKAAA STRAWBERRYYYYYYYYYYYY!

EmeeChan: RUN!

Ichigo: *suddenly disappears*

Koneko-chan: How'd she do that?

Mr. Toko: Kishu's gone too…..

Koneko-chan: CHECK THE CLOSET!

EmeeChan: *bursts into the closet, and comes out a few minutes later* I…. Never… want to see that…. Again….

Mr. Toko: Oh. Right.

Mint: CARWASH!

*White and Nerdy plays*  
Everyone: TURN IT OFF!

Pudding: *runs up to Mint and her CD player, and smashes it to bits* Done, na no da!

Taruto: I could have done that….

Dren: Suuuuuuure….

Koneko-chan: I have a tanning booth over there. Here's some shorts.

Deep Blue: *Starts to get changed*

EmeeChan and Mr. Toko: WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T DO IT IN HERE!

EmeeChan: I am scarred for life….

Koneko-chan: God… *shudders*

Deep Blue: *teleports into the booth*

Ichigo: *walks out of the closet, with Kishu hanging off her leg* HOWDY, PARDNER!

Koneko-chan: OH GOD.

Mr. Toko: *laughs*

EmeeChan: Yup, I have now seen it all.

Koneko-chan: PAI READ MEWCHARLOTTE'S DARES!

Pai: "Ooooh me likes

Zakuro go tap dancing with a polar bear!

Ichigo rap like 50 cent!

Pudding...have a horse race against a giraffe!

Minto go skydiving with a see lion!

Lettuce eat...lettuce(CANIBAL!)"

Zakuro: ROVER! Come here, boy! *tap dances with her pet polar bear*

Mint: Oneesama… You have a polar bear?!

Ichigo: *raps* Hats off, to da rich ones who flash and floss

Pour some liquors out to my dogs trapped up north

Reminisce on the deceased who no longer exist

Only wishin' we could bring them back with songs like dis

Old flicks on us chillin' wit da old time click

Holdin' nines, thoughts of death, not our lives we risk

How it use to be, early morn, pumpin' in shifts

Jakes wit pale faces in the night is the scariest

They handcuff me, they knew my government and alias

Various calls were made up for awarin' us

The D's in the marked vans and cabs

In our land, hoodrats get stapped by niggas who forty

Turnin' out young lady's and make them make thoughties

Got them coked out, the hood is bugged out

Thug babies, famous in they strollers

Before they walk they knew the hood talk

It's in the air of New York

So everybody'll pick em up, kissin em up

Treatin' them like they own, in dis hood we call home

Fist fight till we grown and these guns come out

Circle of life, it's kinda deep how we end out.

Yo them niggas that wanted beef before

Don't want no beef no mo

Now that they know who I rep with

QB NIGGA!

Who I rep with

QB NIGGA!

Ya'll niggas better sober up before ya'll speak to me, don't come at me high

Last rapper that raised his voice to me, got japped in da eye

Now if I say I'm gone get you, I'ma get ya

On da strength of da inf, from long range I can hit ya

You find out them niggas who wit ya ain't even wit ya

After da gem stars split ya, you need an MD to stitch ya

Peep how I use words to paint pictures

Peep how I got niggas with bodies askin' me for ten cents to got hit ya

Look my name up in the law book, Curtis Jackson

Known for creatin' action, by rapidly clappin'

Nigga I stay strapped, so much I nickname gats

Got a tech I call Tina, a nine I name Nina

Two niggas went to see Allah afta they seen her

This QB shit, bout to take me to da next level

Next crib, next Benz, next bitch, next bezel.

It's that real.

Yo, aiyyo, who da fuck wanna war

I got a four four, pierce ya'll niggas jaw

You see me thugged out, iced out, Guinness Stout

Hopin' out the Range wit da gun out

Smack your man down, you ran off

I was gonna hit him with two, I left some for you

I put four, QB rugged and raw

I got somethin' for these rap cats, fish held back gats

Scope wit a beam on it, loc put your cream on it

Shine don't scheme on it, I make your dream about it

Forever, whatever whatever get gully

Shots thru your leather and clothe, With your skelly off

Break ya'll clowns off

Yo hollow tips will flood your jacket, I don't give a fuck who you be

Millennium Thug, now who da fuck want it with me.

I mastered the art of slap boxin' niggas in da dark

QB's big man, Horse of the Bravehearts

I'm da Sasquash of rap, collector of gats

Testin' macks at your bulletproof vests and hats.

How bout that, guns bust off, I bust back

When trucks backfire, I bust back

How bout that, stomp a muhfuckin' rib out ur back

Ya'll niggas ain't gangsta rap, ya'll click like Josey and the Pussycats

When we come around da front, stop.

Uh huh, ya'll can't fuck around ya'll get dropped

When guns pop, who's tellin'

Twin barrel nines wavin' and yellin', QB NIGGA WHAT

Two-time felon, straight to da melon, straight to da dome

Send a nigga back, get da shells, go straight home

Never slip, my +Ill Will+ to survive is so deep

Can't sleep, cousin to death, makes me weak

Pullin' triggers at my shadow, Bravehearts pop up

Wiz, Jungle and Horse shot your block up.

Them niggas that wanted war before

Don't want no war no mo

Now that they know who I rep wit

QB NIGGA!

Who I rep wit

QB NIGGA!

Koneko-chan: ICHIGO! LANGUAGE! *looks slightly peeved with the rapping cowgirl*

Dren: Is there something wrong with that cowgirl or something…?

Ichigo: YO!

Mint: *falls on the ground by Ichigo's feet.*

Sealion: *lands on DREN*

Pudding: *dances around* PUDDING WINS, NA NO DA!

Giraffe: *sighs*

Lettuce: *munches a salad*

Pai: *looks at Lettuce*

Lettuce: *starts to eat cheese and tomato quiche, then strawberry tart… Then apple pie!*

Ichigo, Taruto Kishu, and Pai: LETTUCE! STOP!

Pudding: MEW SUNSETSTAR, NA NO DAAAAA!  
"Hi, I reviewed again! -makes peace sign- Plz don't zap me! Okay, I have some more dares:

Ichigo: act like a secret agent

Mint: throw a water balloon at Deep Blue

Pudding: Make up a nickname for Kishu

Lettuce: try wearing sunglasses

Zakuro: sing the Tokyo Mew Mew theme song.

Taruto: play guitar! -gives Taruto a guitar-

Kishu: act like a king-hands him a crown- you'll need that.

Masaya: try to ride a skate board, and ask Mint out. If she says no, run and yell, "KISHU RULES!"

I was also wondering if maybe I could be in the story too. Well, anyways, let the Dares begin! XD"

Zakuro: RIBON wo musunde warata mitara

kawata

watashi ni nareta kigashita

chiisana yuki ga jishin ni naru

anata ni aumade wasurateta

onnanoka wa minna muteki ni naru nu

tokubetsa na mahou shiteru no

IT'S SHOW TIME!

Doki~Doki sasete no itsudemo toki metaino

iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto~Motto surani afureru kono kimochi wo

anata ni todoki tai yo

uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART

Hikari no hanataba dakishimetara

mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara

ooki na risou ni todoki you ni

kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase

onnanoka wa minna kieri ni naru no

taitsu na hito ni deattara IT'S SHOW TIME!

Uki~UKi suru you na hajimari kitaishiteru

shiranai anata sagashita yo motto

Zutto~Zutto chikaku de isho ni yume wo mitai ne

te to te wo tsunai da nara

fushigi da yo ne CHANGE MY MIND

IT'S SHOW TIME!

Doki~Doki sasete no itsudemo toki metaino

iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto~Motto surani afureru kono kimochi wo

anata ni todoki tai yo

uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART

(uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART)

uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART!

Kishu: MY FIRST ACT AS KING IS TO COMMAND MY NEW SUBJECT, MEW ICHIGO TO GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEE!

Koneko-chan: Woah, he's deperate…

Ichigo: I DECLARE MUTINY ON THE KING, YO Y'ALL!

EmeeChan: *grins* Then you shall be executed.

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pudding: ALL HAIL KING-KISHU-ONIICHAN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Taruto: *plays guitar* GOING OFF THE RAILS IN A CRAZY TRAIN, YEAH, BABY!

Mr. Toko: *looks at Lettuce wearing sunglasses, then to Slash (Taruto), then to King Kishu Oniichan samaaaa- who's wearing crown, and a strapless neon pink dress- and then looks petrified of his surroundings*

*The James Bond theme tune plays, and Ichigo (wearing a gold chain, cowgirl outfit, and a detective's magnifying glass- as well as Bond's sunglasses) creeps in.*

King Kishu Oniichan samaaaa: Who are you?

Ichigo: The name's Momomiya. Ichigo Momomiya.

Koneko-chan, EmeeChan, and Mr. Toko: …

Masaya: *falls off a skateboard* Mint, will you go out with me?

Mint: *dead*

Masaya: KISHU RULES! KISHU RULES! KISHU RULES!

King Kishu Oniichan samaaaa: Why thank you, Treehugger. NOW I CONDEMN YOU TO DEATH!

Deep Blue: *kills Masaya- then he and the Blue Knight die*

Koneko-chan: Good riddance! Hey- MEET MEW SUNSETSTAR!

*Mew SunsetStar appears*

Mew SunsetStar: Hi!

EmeeChan: Ahhh, Mew SunsetStar! You and Mr. Toko can end the chapter!

Mew SunsetStar and Mr. Toko: That's the end of chapter! See you in chappie 12!

King Kishu Oniichan samaaaa: Goodbye, loyal(?) subjects!


	12. Chapter 12: Kakashi the Blue

TMM OC ToD Ch12

Mew SunsetStar: Hey! We're back!

Mr. Toko: Let's start the dares!

"Deep Blue, run in circles, laugh like an idiot and afterwards drink as much champage as you can!

Pai, do some yodelling!

Zakuro, try to eaat slippery pudding with chopsticks!

Taruto, be like Enrique Englesias!

Ryou, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto, all of you sing Kiss you from One Direction! No refusing!

Deep Blue, kiss Koneko-chan with all your heart! French kissing is allowed!

Keiichiro, you have to touch a girl's -whispers- butt!

Masaya, get slapped by every girl in the cast before they all have to kiss your cheek! Sweet torture, haha!"

EmeeChan: I can tell chapter twelve is going to be crazier than chapter eleven…

Koneko-chan: You may just be right.

Deep Blue: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *runs around in circles while drinking c champagne*

Kishu: I wish I'd managed to kill him…

Pudding: Aw, that's okay, King Kishu Oniichan samaaaaaaaaaaaa! Na no da!

Pai: Uhhhhhhh…. YODEL YODEL LA LA LA… Whatever…

Taruto: He's lost it.

Pudding: Don't say that, Taru-Taru na no da!

Zakuro: *manages to eat Pudding*

Pudding: ZAKURO-ONEECHAN! WHY AM I COVERED IN HONEY, NA NO DAAAA!

Zakuro: *prods Pudding with a chopstick* Be quiet.

Mew SunsetStar: OH MY GOD!

Koneko-chan: You get used to it.

Taruto: I don't know who Englasee-guy is, so no.

Kishu, Taruto, Pai and Ryou:

(Kishu)

Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

We can go out any day any night

Baby I'll take you there, take you there

Baby I'll take you there, yeah

(Taruto)

Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on

You can get, get anything that you want

Baby just shout it out, shout it out

Baby just shout it out, yeah

(Pai)

And if yooou

You want me too

Lets make a move

(Ryou)

Yeah so tell me girl if every time we...

(All)

Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(Kishu)

And let me kiss you

(Pai)

Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need

Lookin' so good from your head to your feet

C'mon come over here, over here

C'mon come over here, yeah

(Taruto)

Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends

Makin' them drool down their chinny chin chins

Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight

Baby be mine tonight, yeah

(Ryou)

And if yooou

You want me too

Lets make a move, yeah

(Kishu)

So tell me girl if everytime we

(All)

Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(Pai)

And let me kiss you

(Let me kiss you)

(Let me kiss you)

(Let me kiss you)

(Let me kiss you)

(All)

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

(Taruto)

Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we tou-ou-ouch

(All)

You get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

Everytime we to-ou-ouch

You get this kinda ru-u-ush

Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(Ryou)

And let me kiss you

Mew SunsetStar: Remind me why they suddenly broke out into song?

Mr. Toko: Because I dared them to.

Lettuce, Ichigo, Pudding, and Koneko-chan: *sigh, then faint*

EmeeChan: That was weird.

Koneko-chan: Yes it wa-

Deep Blue: *kisses Koneko-chan*

Koneko-chan: *slaps him* WHAT THE HELL?

Deep Blue: *shrugs* Dare.

Koneko-chan: *IS IN SHOCK*

Keiichiro: *walks behind Ichigo* ….. *touches her* …. *walks away*

Ichigo: WHO DID THAT?! KISHU WAS IT YOU?

Kishu: Huh?

Mew SunsetStar: Uhhhhhh… Anyway, here's my dares…

"Hi, I'm back with more dares!

Deep blue: cosplay as ANY anime character of Koneko-chan's or Mr. Toko's choice

Pudding: prank Pai

Blue knight: cosplay as Aido from Vampire Knight"

Koneko-chan: I choose Kakashi from Naruto. Mr. Toko?

Mr. Toko: Meh. I don't mind.

EmeeChan: Can I choose?

Koneko-chan: Sorry, EmeeChan. It's our dare.

EmeeChan: Awww…..

*Kakashi Hatake walks in*

Kakashi the Blue: Hello.

Koneko-chan: Sup, Deep Baka?

Kakashi the Blue: Meh…

Pudding: *MUNCH'D*

Blue Knight: Hello...

Mew SunsetStar: *laughs her head off* OH MY GOD THAT'S HILLARIOUS!

EmeeChan: Yeeeeeeah…. We only had those reviews….. So this is the end of the chapter….. Bye…

Everyone: BYE BYE!


	13. Chapter 13: CANNIBALISM!

TMM OC ToD Ch13

Mew SunsetStar and EmeeChan: Hello! It's chapter 13!

Mr. Toko: My demands are as follows:

"Hahahahaha!

Kisshu, get covered in chocolate and uhm ... Hut yourself with Ichigo in a room!

Pudding, nibble on Taruto! It doesn't matter on what! But don't go too far ...

Blue Knight, go out with Ryou! Yaoi! Haha!

Moe and Miwa, massage the guy of your likes!

Ichigo, put this on. -hands plaboybunny costume- and dance on a table in front of all the guys, except Keiichiro; he's saved from this hell of a dare.

Mint, cut your hair!

Zakuro, take Masaya in a lonely room and do whatever you desire! Show no mercy!

Taruto, google yourself an look at all the pictures of you!

Pai, sell this useless buttons, which no one will buy! But still, you have to sell them!

Masaya, get zapped by all the hosts of the show!

Lettuce, cover yourself in salad!"

Koneko-chan: Right. *nods slowly* Well, I take credit for this work of art! *throws a bucket of melted chocolate over Kishu*

Kishu: *screams* THAT CHOCOLATE IS HOT! IT BUUUUUUUUURNS!

Koneko-chan: *laughs, then throws Ichigo in the closet, and then makes Kishu follow*

Mew SunsetStar: That was cruel…

Koneko-chan: Not really. Come on! I've put cameras in the room, so let's go have a look! *looks at the screens*

_Kishu: ….._

_Ichigo: ….._

_Kishu: Soooooo….._

_Ichigo: Yeeeeeeeah…._

EmeeChan: Well, if it isn't the most boring thing I've seen in my life?!

Koneko-chan: Point taken. MOVING ON!

Pudding: *has already eaten most of one of Taruto's ears…*

Taruto: STOP IT! OW OW OW OW OW!

Mr. Toko: YAOI TIIIIIME!

Blue Knight: *kisses Ryou* Marry me, Shirogane-kun.

Mr. Toko: THAT WAS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!

Mew SunsetStar: Weeeeeell…. It happened…..

Mint: *is bald*

Ichigo: *walks out of the closet* MINT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Koneko-chan: *looks into the closet, then to Mr. Toko* Looks like the chocolate set. Permission to eat it? *looks at Mr. Toko hopefully*

Mr. Toko: *sighs* Granted….

Moe: *massages Keiichiro* Do you like it? *blushes*

Miwa: *massages Ryou*

Ichigo: *Puts on the costume* Hello….

Mr. Toko: ICHIGO! SMILE!  
Ichigo: *grimaces, and starts to dance*

Koneko-chan: *marches past, carrying literally Kishu's height and weight in chocolate* I HAD NEVER REALISED HE WAS THIS TALL! SIX FOOT THREE!

Mew SunsetStar: *looks rather disturbed* Does this happen all the time? I mean, really!

EmeeChan: What, this? Naaaah!

Mew SunsetStar: *sighs in relief*

EmeeChan: She's normally much, much worse!

Mr. Toko: Wow! Six foot three IS tall!

Lettuce: *is drenched in mayonnaise and balsamic vinegar*

Mr. Toko: How ironic….

Koneko-chan: OOOOOOOH! THERE'S CARAMEL IN HERE TOO!

Kishu: ….

Koneko-chan: *keeps munching*

Taruto: *googles himself* AAAAAARGH! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!

Pudding: Yes, you do, Taru-Taru, na no da!

Pai: Buttons! Get your buttons here!

Koneko-chan: OOOOOH! BUTTONS! I WANT ONE! *buys one* *buys another*

Pai: Thank you very much.

Koneko-chan: *puts the buttons where Kishu's eyes should be, then goes off* I NEED A CARROT!

EmeeChan: *sings* I'M DREAMING OF A WHITE-CHOCOLATE-COVERED KISHU! JUST LIKE THE ONES I USED TO MUUUUUNCH! COVERED IN POPCORN, AND YUMMY CHERRIES, AND LOTS OF CHOC-O-LATE TO EEEEEEEEEEEAT!

Koneko-chan: *keeps munching, then zzzzzzzzzzaps Masaya, then throws the remote to Mr. Toko*

Mr. Toko: *zzzzzzzzzzzaps Masaya*

Mew SunsetStar: *snatches the remote and zzzzzzzzzzzzzzaps Masaya, then gives the remote to EmeeChan*

EmeeChan: *zzzzzzzzzzzzzaps Masaya*

Zakuro: *drags the paralysed Masaya into the closet*

Kishu: STOP EATING ME!

Koneko-chan: *stops* Oh. Sorry… I got a bit carried away…

Mew SunsetStar: Uhhhhhh… Here are my dares….

"LOL!

Mint, slap either Masaya or Deep blue

Masaya, dance like an idiot

Deep blue, listen to Nyan cat for an hour! Good luck surviving that cuz I know I didn't!"

Mint: *slaps Deep Baka*

Masaya: *comes out of the closet bruised, bloody and…. Dancing like an idiot?!*

Deep Blue: *has destroyed Koneko-chan's shiny new laptop*

Koneko-chan: WHAT THE HELL?

Deep Blue: THAT CAT…. IS THE REASON ALL HUMANS SHOULD DIE…..

Koneko-chan: MOVING ON! I DECLARE KARAOKE!

Mr. Toko: OKAY! KISHU MUST SING BARBIE GIRL!1

Kishu: WHAT?  
Koneko-chan: DO IT! *laughs*

Kishu: *sings*

Hiya Barbie

Hi Ken

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken

Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl

In a barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

And dress me everywhere.

Imagination!

Life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a blond bimbo girl

In a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight

I'm your darling.

You are my doll, rock n' roll

Feel the glamoring thing,

Kiss me here, Touch me there

Hanky panky.

You can touch

You can play

If you say "I'm always yours"

(Uu-wohh-ohh)

I'm a barbie girl

In a barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

And dress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-wohh-ohh uu-wohh-oh

Make me walk

Make me talk

Do whatever you please,

I can act like a star

I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in

Bimbo friend

Let us do it again,

Hit the town

Fool around

Let's go party

You can touch

You can play

If you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch

You can play

If you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-wohh-oh uu-wohh-oh

I'm a barbie girl

In a barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

And dress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-oooh-u uu-oooh-u

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Uu-wohh-oh Uu-wohh-oh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, were just getting started.

Oh, I love you Ken.

Mr. Toko: Why do I get the odd feeling he's done this before..?

Koneko-chan: I get that feeling too….

Mew SunsetStar: ICHIGO! SING BE IN LOVE BY AMBER G!

Koneko-chan: Nice choice.

Ichigo: NO I DON'T WANT TO!

EmeeChan: Then… Girlfriend!

Ichgio: I have to, don't I?

Koneko-chan: Yup.

Ichigo: Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah

I'm the mother fuckin' princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

(And again and again and again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

(And again and again and again! )

Cause she's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Oh

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No Way No Way Hey Hey...*sings*

Koneko-chan: YET AGAIN, ICHIGO! LANGUAGE!

Ichigo: You chose the song….

Koneko-chan: I GIVE UP! GOODBYE!


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet Music

TMM OC ToD Ch14

Mew SunsetStar: Hi! We're back! Let's read my dare first! ZAKURO!

Zakuro: "Zakuro, act like a popstar

Ichigo, sing "Roar" by Katy perry! -hands Ichigo a microphone-

Deep Blue, get slapped by ALL the hosts.

Kishu, you have to cosplay and act like Kiseki from Shugo chara! -gives him a costume of Kiseki from Shugo chara- good luck!"

Zakuro: I am a popstar.

Mew SunsetStar: Oh. So you are.

Ichigo: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready 'cause I had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, your hear that sound

Like thunder, gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!

EmeeChan: That's a lot of Oh's.

Mr. Toko: Yup. *walks up Deep Blue and slaps him*

Koneko-chan: *slaps Deep Blue*

Mew SunsetStar: *slaps Deep Blue*

Dren: *slaps Deep Blue*

Mr. Toko: Dren, YOU ARE NOT A HOST.

Dren: I know. I just felt like slapping him.

Mew SunsetStar: Why are you here, anyway?

Dren: I cook.

EmeeChan: Dren makes great crème brulee.

Dren: What, cream broo-lees?

EmeeChan: No, crème brulee.

Koneko-chan: No, he means cream broo-lees.

Mr. Toko: Oh.

Kishu: *is wearing the cosplay* I don't know who this is, so I'm not going to act like them.

Koneko-chan: Uhhhhh…. Here's from zoey is the best mew mew…

"Hi i review aggen please don't zap me this time i made evryone no zapping zoey is the best mew mew cookies 100 dosen can i be included in the storry ok hear are my dares

Zoey i dare u to cosplay as yuki cross from vampire knight and act exatky like her

Mew sunsetStar i dare u to cosplay as rema rom vampire knight and act like her

EmeeCan i dare u to kill two people of your choice wile cosplaying as deidra from naruto

Dren i dare u to confess to eliet and if he dose nit axept u can use majic to turn him into a cat

Kishu i dare u to stay away from zoey as long as u can without killing koneko chan

Koneko chan i dare u to cosplay as zoey and ask out dren you can not get out of it

Pai i dare u to cosplay as hanabusa adou and to flurt with the girls in this truth or dare story

Mint i dare u to cosplay as grell sutcliff and u can act exaty like he dose in the qnime black buttler towards sebastan Michaels

Lastly i dare every one to cosplay as a character from the anime naruto and konekochan and mew sunset star vets to chose who they have to be everyone has to do it or els they have to cosplay as one of the girls from naruto

I hope u enjoy and hav fun with my dares have fun (misstijust smile :D)"

Kishu: LEARN TO SPELL.

Koneko-chan: No, you can't be in this story until you improve your spelling. Oh, and NO MORE COSPLAY DARES. WE DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE MEANT TO BE.

Well, unless we do know who we are- I'll except from Naruto and Tokyo Mew Mew.

Kishu: So now we have:

"Hi i review aggen please don't zap me this time i made evryone no zapping zoey is the best mew mew cookies 100 dosen can i be included in the storry ok hear are my dares

EmeeCan i dare u to kill two people of your choice wile cosplaying as deidra from naruto

Dren i dare u to confess to eliet and if he dose nit axept u can use majic to turn him into a cat

Kishu i dare u to stay away from zoey as long as u can without killing koneko chan

Koneko chan i dare u to cosplay as zoey and ask out dren you can not get out of it

Pai i dare u to flurt with the girls in this truth or dare story

Lastly i dare every one to cosplay as a character from the anime naruto and konekochan and mew sunset star vets to chose who they have to be everyone has to do it or els they have to cosplay as one of the girls from naruto

I hope u enjoy and hav fun with my dares have fun (misstijust smile :D)"

EmeeChan: Glad that's sorted. *goes to kill Masabaka and Deep Blue* FEAR MY BITEY TOUNGED HANDS!

Masabaka: *dead*

Deep Baka: *dead*

Dren: I have no idea what my dare is so I'm not doing it.

Koneko-chan: Dreeeeeen… Would you like to… Maybe go out some time?

Dren: *is shocked* HELL NO.

Kishu: *looks at Koneko-chan creepily then summons his swords* DIE!

Koneko-chan:GO AWAY YOU PERV!

Pai: Heya, Lettuce!

Lettuce: Go away Pai.

Pai: But-

Koneko-chan: I WANT TO BE HINATA HYUUGA!

Kishu: I'LL BE PAIN!

Ichigo: I'LL BE SAKURA!

Mr. Toko: NOBODY LIKES SAKURA!

Mew SunsetStar: I WANNA BE SASUKE!

Later…

Koneko-chan: Uhhhhh…. Okay… I think that's it for now….

EmeeChan: ONE MORE SONG!

Kishu: Let's go!

Everyone: It's not how we dress

Or what we possess

From the very start

It was there in our heart

When we get together

We know what to do

'Cause me plus you equals Mew Mew

We've got the Animal Instinct

Nothing can stand in our way

We've got the Animal Instinct

To change the world if we start today

We can change the world (change the world) if we start today

WE GOT THE ANIMAL INSTINCT!


	15. Chapter 15: Masaya just won't die!

TMM OC ToD Ch15 (I think it's 15, but oh, well!)

Koneko-chan: We are back and for once Mr. Toko was not the first to review! It was zoey is the best mew mew!

"sweet good pick killing deep blue i dare dren to say tobi is a good boy verry loud wile cosplaying as tobi from naruto dren say it likw this, TOBI IS A GGGOOD BOY!

do u understand

ichigo i made u a cake i

i fixed this revew before it was terible spelling can i join know i made white chip macadamina nut cookies"

Mr. Toko: But you do know which review was mine, right?

Koneko-chan: Well, yes. Only you would say something so weird.

Dren: *has an orange mask on* TOBI IS A GGGGGGOOD BOY!

Mew SunsetStar: Creepy…

EmeeChan: Oh, it gets worse… This one is from KillerGirl!

"KillerGirl

I have a DARE for Ichigo. She has to torture and kill Masaya. Then incinerate him using kisshus swords. Then laugh like a psychopath."

Kishu: *looks at his swords* Goodbye, David. Goodbye, Diana! *hands them to Ichigo, then runs away, crying*

Ichigo: I WANNA FORFEIT!

Koneko-chan: WELL, YOU CAN'T! *goes after Kishu* Kishu-chaaaaan, you'll get them baaaaack!

Mr. Toko: She is obsessed…

Ichigo: *starts to slit Masaya's throat, then rips his insides out, then electrocutes him using Kishu's swords, THEN incinerates him. Then she laughs like a maniac.* HAHAHAHAHAHAHSAHAHSAHA!

Mew SunsetStar: OOH! ME NEXT!

"Ichigo, sing the song "let it go" from the movie Frozen.

Masaya, you have to get pies thrown at you.

Deep blue, you also have to have pies thrown at you by ALL the hosts and the Mews WITHOUT complaining.

Dren, since you can cook, bake some cookies with Keichiro!

Let the dares begin!"

Ichigo: *sings miserably*

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in;

Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,

don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me,

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

Koneko-chan: Awwww, that singing was awful! *giggles cutely*

Masaya: *is pelted with pies*

Pai: *crashes into Masaya* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Koneko-chan: *runs over to Pai, picks him up, and throws him at Deep Blue* MWAHAHAHA!

Pai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Deep Blue: *is pelted with Pai*

Dren: WOOHOO! HERE GOES APPLEBERRY FUDGE SKITTLE ICE CREAM!

Koneko-chan: And that is an ice cream flavour. I made it using liquid nitrogen at the weekend. NEXT DARE!

"I have a few dares for you guys:

Ichigo:Turn into a samurai and kill Masaya, Blue Knight and Deep Blue with your katana(s).

Kisshu: Incinerate the idiots' remains.

Pudding: Go on sugar high and kill Ryou screaming "DIE EVIL KING OF THE FANGED SNOWFLAKES!"

Taruto: Kiss Pudding for 2 minutes, no breaks.

Pai:Kiss Lettuce for 2 minutes, no breaks.

Mint:Burn an entire truckload of your favorite tea and you have to watch it burn.

And Finally:

Masaya: Give Ichigo these dragon swords and tell her to kill you again."

From KillerGirl12.

Kishu: YOU SAID I'D GET THEM BAAAAAACK! *gives swords to Ichigo, then runs away, crying like a baby*  
Taruto and Koneko-chan: *runs after him* COME BACK, KISHU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Ichigo: *kills them*

Kishu: *comes back, sobbing, then incinerates them*

Ichigo: *slashes at Masaya's dust*

Pudding: *goes after Ryou* DIE, EVIL KING OF THE FANGED SNOWFLAKES! *stops suddenly, because Taruto kisses her*

Pai: *kisses Lettuce*

EmeeChan: Now, while the lovebirds snog, let's do another reviewer's dares!

"Just found this today and...this is frickin' hilarious. I've got a few dares, though.  
Deep Blue: Cut your hair to shoulder length. Then explain why you wear it so ridiculously long in the first place.  
Kishu: Wait for Pai to go to sleep, draw a mustache on his face IN PERMANENT MARKER, film his reaction and upload it to Youtube. If said reaction involved him pummeling you, feel free to hand the camera off to anyone else.  
Pai: You've got a choice between being locked in a room with Taruto on sugar high and babysitting Pudding's siblings for three hours.  
Masaya: Take the remote and zap yourself. Seriously, nobody likes you." And that's from shadow djinni!

Deep Blue: *cuts his hair* …

Pai: *is asleep, but still kissing Lettuce*

Kishu: *grins*

LATER!

Pai: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPITY BEEP BEEP KISHU BEEPITY BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Kishu: *gives camera to Pudding*

Koneko-chan: I AM NOT GIVING MY REMOTE TO MASABAKA.

Mew SunsetStar: Too bad. That's the dare! *snatches the remote and throws it at Masaya, who, for some reason is alive after being turned to dust*

Masaya: *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP'D*

Mr. Toko: Here's my dare now…..

"Let's try this!  
Koneko-chan, Emee-chan and Mew sunset! You three have to play a game of spin the bottle! The catch is, you are blind-folded and act as the bottle! Example, Koneko-cha, I'll put these -shows blindfold- on your eyes and you just stand here! All the boys make a circle around you and when I say 'Spin!' you hold out a finger and spin as often as you want! Come to a stop whenever you want and the guy you point at will have to be your boyfriend for the rest of the show! The same for Emee-chan and Mew Sunset! (Don't choose Kisshu on porpose! :D)

Kisshu, let's see if you can kill Ichigo, shall we?

Masaya, take Kisshu by the hand and go with him into a room. I want you two to talk about your problems. And as an add, Kisdhu, you can't kill him.

Well that's all I have! And the last dare is meant to be serious! -glares warningly at Kisshu-"

Koneko-chan: Okay…. *puts the blindfold on*

Mr. Toko: SPIN!

Koneko-chan: *spins*

Kishu: *tries to make a getaway by going through the slight gap between Pai and Ryou*

Koneko-chan: *stops at the gap, and takes the blindfold off* NOOOOOOOOO! NOT KISHU! I'LL SPIN AGAIN! *puts the blindfold on, and spins VERY fast….

And stops at….. Mr. Toko!*

Mr. Toko: NO! SPIN AGAIN!

Koneko-chan: YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME!

Mew SunsetStar: *puts the blindfold on*

Mr. Toko: Spin…

Mew SunsetStar: *spins and lands at Taruto*

Mew SunsetStar and Taruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

EmeeChan: *takes her turn* WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! *lands at Keiichiro* ….

Kishu: *easily stabs Ichigo*

Mr. Toko: That is clearly not Ichigo.

Kishu: *walks into the closet, dragging Masaya behind him*

Koneko-chan: Have I mentioned that closet is for SMIH only? Everybody's using it for everything…..

Mr. Toko: *shock'd*

LATER!

Kishu and Masaya: *come out of the closet besties*

Koneko-chan, EmeeChan, and Mew SunsetStar: DISTURBING!

Mr. Toko: Okay BAI. Just get out.

Koneko-chan: BYE! *kisses Mr. Toko on the cheek* Ha. Revenge for spin the bottle.


	16. Chapter 16: Koneko-chan's sweet revenge?

TMM OC ToD Ch16

Koneko-chan: And, I am forced to start 16, because I am bored.

Mr. Toko: *sarcastically* Great….

Mew SunsetStar: I REVIEWED FIRST!

"Okay here's my dares:

Dren, you have to listen to Little Mix songs for a hour!

Kishu, act like a pirate. -gives him a sword and a compass- you'll need that.

Pai, get Taruto and Pudding sugar high and babysit them for five hours! -gives him a huge bag of candy- good luck!"

Dren: I LOVE YOU! *puts headphones on*

Kishu: ARRR! And I'll be taking this lass *turns to Ichigo* as my treasure, maties!

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pai: Oh dear.

Mr. Toko: Okay, mine now!

"-falls over, Anime-style- Did you just-! -Points at Koneko-chan, looking like a fish out of water- Kuso, does that mean Imma your boyfriend for the rest of the Show?! TRUELY UNEXPECTED, LADY! TRUELY UNECPECTED! ... -grins- Hehe, that's great, though! -smirks- Revenge is sweet! REALLY sweet!

Koneko-chan, you have to make out with Masaya! To top it off, you have to do it in front of everyone and at least for 2 minutes! Afterwards you have to Dance around like a out-of-mind Person! And then, jumps on Ryou's shoulders and scream 'I'm the queen of the WHOOOOOOLE Earth! Obey my orders, Folks!'

Payback! -winks cheekily-"

Koneko-chan: First: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Second: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE TREEHUGGER!

Mr. Toko: What was the first "no"?

Koneko-chan: YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! *hides behind Dren*

EmeeChan: Oooooh….

Mr. Toko: Yes I am. Your own fault. Oh yeah, if you randomly stop the chapte-

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*


	17. Chapter 17: Last in a while!

TMM OC ToD Ch17

Koneko-chan: Hey! We're baaaaaaaaaack!

Mr. Toko: That we are. Dares fromMew SunsetStar!

"Here's my dares

Ichigo, you have to slap Masaya and throw pies at him (and yes, you can also throw Pai at him too!)

Pai, if you get thrown at Masaya, yell 'I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!'

Masaya, get zapped by all the Mews and the hosts.

Good luck!"

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOO! *slaps Masaya, then throws Pai at him.*

Pai: I BELIVE I CAN FLY!

Masaya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dren: *slaps Masaya too*

EmeeChan: YOU ARE NOT A HOST, DREN.

Dren: I know, I just like doing it. This is from…. Koneko-chan from Chapter Three?!

"Koneko-chan: I am reviewing this chapter to just let myself know how awesome I am! ...Oh, god, am I dead?

Ichigo: You are.

Koneko-chan: Oh, dear..."

Koneko-chan: What?! I was bored of being dead…..

Dren: Okay…..

Mr. Toko: Anyways, Nyangurl!

"Haha, this is really funny. Here's my dares:

Tart,since you're Mew Sunset's boyfriend now, kiss her for at least two minutes!

Koneko-chan,you have to glomp .

EmeeChan, glomp Keichiro!

Well, that's all!"

Taruto: I was only her boyfriend for one chapter, so no.

Mew SunsetStar: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!1

Full Stop: Hi, Kyarameru!

Koneko-chan: I really missed ya, buddy! *glomps Full Stop*

Mr. Toko: *shock'd*

EmeeChan: *glomps Keiichiro*

Kishu: Here's some dares from Blossom The Cat!

" I love this story so here are my dares! (First time reviewing a Truth or Dare fanfiction so forgive me if these are bad!)

Taruto: Go into a closet with Pudding for five minutes

Kisshu: Give Ichigo your swords

Ichigo: Kill Masaya with Kisshu's swords

That's all for now! Blossom The Cat, OUT! ;-P"

Koneko-chan: Those dares are great, Blossom!

Kishu: NO THEY AREN'T! ICHIGO-CHAN! YOU'D BETTER GIVE THEM BACK! *hands Ichigo David and Diana*

Ichigo: *kills Masaya the mysteriously revive-ifiying zombie*

Pudding and Taruto: *go into the closet*

Pai and Zakuro: A guest….

"Mew Sunset, you hav to kiss Taruto for two minutes, no breaks

Pai, you hav to go on a date with lettuce"

Mew SunsetStar: HE'S IN THE CLOSET SO I DON'T HAVE TOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOO!

Mr. Toko: She's hyper…..

Pai: *goes on a date with Lettuce*

Koneko-chan: Wow! Chappie one seven already! Well, it's my vacation for two weeks now, so I'll update again on… Hmm…. Sometime next week… And again… The week after…. But I'll go back to regular updates after! Bye!

Everyone: BYE!


	18. Chapter 18: Lets ZAP Mr Toko! NYA HA HA

TMM OC ToD Ch18

Koneko-chan: We are back and you should all be thanking me for taking time off my vacation for this!

Dren: Thank you, Kyarameru-bat-chan!

Koneko-chan: STOP IT, DREN!

Mr. Toko: Dares...

"Pai, carry Mint piggie-style!  
Taruto, dance the harlem shake!  
Kisshu, put on some make-up! Lije blood-red lipstick. Thick, black eyeliner and on and on!  
Ichigo, you're allowed to chose the one who can slap you! It's a must!  
And that's it! For now at least!"

Pai: *carries Mint*

Mint: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Taruto: YOU CAN DO DA HARLEM SHAKE! *dances randomly*

Pudding: TARU-TARU! That is NOT how you do it!

Kishu: *is already wearing makeup, like he does every day, but oddly nobody's noticed yet* No. It took me 6 hours last night to look that great.

Ichigo: AOYAMA-KUUUUUUUUUUN!

Masaya: *slaps Ichigo*

Koneko-chan: This one iis from Blossom The Cat! Nyan!

"Thanks for using my dates! And Kisshu, my dares are awesome because I AM AWESOME! Anyways, here are the dares for next chapter:

Kisshu: You said my dares weren't awesome! HUG MEEEEE!

Ichigo: Whack Masaya with this broom and chase him around the room *hands Ichigo broom*

Masaya: I don't like you. Let Dren zap you with Koneko-Chan's remote. Five times.

Well, that all for now! Blossom The Cat, OUT! ;-P"

Kishu: OKAY, ITS AWESOME!

Koneko-chan: Too late, buddy!

*Blossom The Cat appears*

Blossom: KISH. HUG. MEH.

Kishu: *hugs Blossom*

Ichigo: *chases Masabaka with the broom*

Masaya: *ZZZZZZZZZAPPED ZZZZZZZZAPPED ZZZZZZZZZZAPPED ZZZZZZZZZZZAPPED ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAPPED dead*

Kishu, Blossom, EmeeChan, Mew SunsetStar, and Mr. Toko: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Koneko-chan: MOVING ON SWIFTLY! I WANT TO GET BACK TO BEING LAZY!

Mew SunsetStar: "Dren, you have to cosplay as any character of Naruto that EmeeChan, Mr. Toko and Koneko-chan chooses and act like that character.

Masaya, get slapped by all the hosts.

Pudding, make up a nickname for Pai

Ryou, you have to get pies thrown at you. Which also means that Pai might end up being thrown at you.

Well, that's it for now!"

EmeeChan: I piiiiiiiiiiiiiiick... Sasuke!

Koneko-chan: Nah, too easy. Mr. Toko?

Mr. Toko: SAKURA!

EmeeChan and Koneko-chan: HELL YEAH!

Dren: LOOK AT ME! I LOVE SASUKE!

EmeeChan: This one is from Animefan!

"Ichigo:Kisshu apparently doesn't like you using his swords so here is a pair of dragon swords for you to use to kill masabaka.  
Mint:Hit yourself so hard you pass out.  
Pudding:After mint passes out mess up her hair and any make up she has on and spill black paint on her.  
Masabaka:DIE!(Giant sword appears out of nowhere and stabs him)"

Kishu: DAMN RIGHT I DON'T LIKE IT! *starts to stroke his swords* It's okay, Diana, she won't touch you again... HOLY S***, I'M BLEEDING!

Ichigo: IT HAPPENS, KISH. *Chases Masabaka with two sai swords and a broom*

Mint: *smacks her head off a wall*

Pudding: Fun, NANODA!

Kishu: DARES! FROM zoey is the best mew mew! SHE'S ALSO A STALKER!

"Im baaaaack i truly love this fanfic story here are my dares

pai i dare you to eat pie if u do you have to yell at the top of your lungs that i am pai the canible fear me for i pai ate pie

Lettas i dare u to eat lettis

Ichigo i dare u to eat strawberries

Pudding I dare you to eat pudding

Mint i dare u to eat mint

Kishu i dare you to let koneko chan do what ever she wants to you and yes i totally mean anything at all

Dren i dare you to cosplay as tobi and ask evry girl out using both the akatsuki's picup lines and the picup lnes of doom

Mr toko i dare you to be zapped by all of the mews, snacks ons, administrators and all thevrest of the people have fun i know what u r thinking what is with all the canible dares the answer is be cus i wanted to"

Koneko-chan: I agree, Kishu, she is a stalker, and also a perv.

Pai: *eats pie* I AM PAI THE CANNIBLE! FEAR ME, FOR I, PAI, ATE PIE!

Taruto: *is scared* Errrrrr...

Koneko-chan: NO MORE CANNIBLE DARES!

Kishu: *tries to teleport away*

Koneko-chan: *grabs him* Hello, Kishu-chan!

Kishu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's a fate worse than death!

Koneko-chan: Sooooooooooo, anyyyyyyyyyything...

Mr. Toko: *zap, zap, zappity ZAPPED*

Koneko-chan: WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO! We've gone through all the dares! I CAN GO BACK TO MAH VAAAAAAAAY-CAAAAAAAAAAAAY-SHUNNN!

Kishu: Bye...


	19. Chapter 19: Koneko-chan is silent

TMM OC ToD Ch19!

EmeeChan: Hey! Welcome back to the story! And, it looks like zoey is the best mew mew just peeeeeeeerved out!

"Kishu i. Am not a stalker or a perv if anyone is a staker and a perv its kishu and dren hello they are always stalking zoey and ichigo and they stoll there first kiss  
Kishu just for that i dare ichigo to take your twin dragon swords and sell them on your computer  
And i dare kishu to lesen to setember by vocaloid oliver 20 times on a loop

I

AM

NOT

A

STAKER

OR  
A

PERV

I dare koneko chan to be kind to masaya and then you will make him feel happy and kill my mint"

Kishu: You are a perv and a stalker. Live with it.

Dren: I admit I am a stalker.

Koneko-chan: *laughs*

Kishu: I do too.

Koneko-chan: *is silent*

Ichigo: HOLY MOLY! THE SAI ARE SELLING FOR £10000000000000000! THAT'S $100000000000000000000 AND ALSO 10000000000000 EUROS!

Kishu: CHA-CHING! *grins, and buys more twin dragon swords* GUYS! Meet Artemis, Holly, Butler, Opal, Myles, and Beckett!

(Fans of the book Artemis Fowl will get this reference. If you've not read it, READ IT NOW. I mean it. Its awesome.)

Mew SunsetStar: I have never seen Neko so quiet...

Mr. Toko: Neither have I... It's quite peaceful...

Koneko-chan: Masabakaaaaa! I love yooooooou! *hugs Masaya*

Dren: OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!

Kishu: I don't know, but if she's in love with Treebonker, then it's a plus for me! *teleports beside Ichigo*

Ichigo: Leave me alone. *moves away*

Kishu: Awww, but Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...

Koneko-chan: *appears behind Kishu and smirks* You called?

Kishu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT HEEEEEEEEEER!

Mr. Toko: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeer...

"EVERYONE HAS TO WEAR STUPID CLOTHES AND DANCE AROUND BEFORE RUNNING AWAY FROM A HORDE OF SUDDENLY APPEARING ZOMBIES!"

Koneko-chan: WILL DO! *gets changed into superhero clothes... with underwear over her clothes...*

EmeeChan: *facepalms* Oh, god...

Koneko-chan: WOOOOO! LALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *runs from zombies*

Everyone: *follows suit*

Mew SunsetStar: "Everyone except for Deep Blue, and the Blue knight and Masabaka, have prank Deep Baka, Blue Knight and Masayabaka!"

Koneko-chan: Neeeeeh, I opt out...

Everyone Else: *pranks the mentioned*

Koneko-chan: I give uuuuuuuuuuup... Bye...

* * *

Kitty Cat Caitlin: Hello! I'm Caitlin! You might have noticed me typing away in the corner... Or you might have not... But, anyway! Koneko-chan hosts, and I type... Look, what I'm trying to say is that I can't read and review your stories if you review this. I'm really sorry, it's just I don't have enough time! But, I hope you'll notice me next chapter or something if you reaaaaally look... Ugh, I'm awful at this stuff. Please keep reviewing, and thanks for all your support!


	20. Chapter 20: Zombie Phycos

TMM OC ToD Ch20!

Mew SunsetStar: HI! Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew with OC Truth or Dare and Koneko-chan can you please make the title a little shorter as it is quite a mouthful.

Koneko-chan: No. Just read your dares.

Mew SunsetStar: "Here's some more dares!

Kishu, you have to sword fight Masabaka! -gives him a sword-

Masabaka, you have to try to WIN without changing into the Blue Knight!

Ichigo, dress up as a penguin and prank Ryou!"

Kishu: My pleasure. *stabs Masaya*

Masaya: *dead*

EmeeChan: Ohhhh, that must'a hurt...

Mew SunsetStar: Well, Kishu wins!

Mr. Toko: We all knew it would happen.

Ichigo: *is dressed like Pingu and pranks Ryou*

Mr. Toko: FEAR MY ZOMBIE DARES!

"More Zombie Galore!  
Ichigo, startle the Witch from L4D! Let's see if you survive!  
Masaya, you have to kiss a female Boomer from L4D!  
Kisshu, meet your brother, Hunter from L4D!

I'm so fricking into zombies ... If you don't have any idea of what I'm talking about then don't use these dares! Keep going! -winks-"

Koneko-chan: Whu'z-he-zayin'?

Mew SunsetStar and EmeeChan: Dunno.

Ichigo: *smartly* _**Left 4 Dead**_ (abbreviated as _**L4D**_) is a cooperative first-person shooter arcade-style video game. It was developed by Turtle Rock Studios, which was purchased by Valve Corporation during development. The game uses Valve's proprietary Source engine, and is available for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 and Mac OS X. Development on the game was completed on November 13, 2008, and two versions were released digitally: A downloadable digital version, released on November 17, 2008, and a digital retail disc version, with a release date determined by region. The digital retail disc version was released in North America and Australia on November 18, 2008; and in Europe and Japan on November 21, 2008.

Set during the aftermath of an apocalyptic pandemic, the game pits its four protagonists—dubbed the "Survivors"—against hordes of the infected. There are four game modes: a single-player mode in which allied characters are controlled by AI; a four-player, co-op campaign mode; an eight-player online versus mode; and a four-player survival mode. In all modes, an artificial intelligence (AI), dubbed the "Director", controls level pacing and item placements, in an attempt to create a dynamic experience and increase replay value.

Koneko-chan: Ichigo, you need to get off wiki.

Mr. Toko: Basically, its a franchise.

EmeeChan: We get it. Here's from zoey is the best mew mew AGAIN.

"I am no perv or a staker i am a very nice kind girl and to provw it evryone who hasn't called me a stalker and a perv gets a puppy and a kity each person gets one of each and the people who called me a stalker and a perv gets to be torchered by me and for dren and kishu you two have to read dren/kishu X reyu fanfics and the othrs have to love the people they hate and zoey do u like cats i love cats you get another kitty. I am nice :'("

Koneko-chan: She scares me. Yeah, just so you know, you are banned again for your awful spelling, and general creepiness. CAITLIN! BLOCK HEEEEEER!

Kitty Cat Caitlin: DO NOT BRING ME INTO THIS. I JUST DO THE TYPING.

Mr. Toko: We seem to have run out of dares from non-phycos. Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye.

Mew SunsetStar: CREEPY!


	21. Chapter 21: Koneko-chan's secret past

TMM OC ToD Ch2sumthin'...

EmeeChan: Hello!

Koneko-chan: *sniffs* Reviews?

Mr. Toko: Yup. Hello, zoey is the best mew mew!

"You people like making people feel bad about them self dont you don't you think i have *sniff* enough of people calling me names and being bullied in my lifd already and know i have to deal with this too"

Koneko-chan: Uhhh... Making people feel bad? No, that's just me and Kish. *remembers the horrible things she's had to deal with before she left home, and backs off consideratly, then shoots Dren a glare for the ear comments*

Mew SunsetStar: That reminds me, what IS a 13-year-old girl doing living alone in a mansion?

Koneko-chan: None of your business. *looks around nervously*

Mr. Toko: Sorry, but don't blame us, zoey is the best mew mew. We don't really have much control over what she said...

Mint: *snickers* _Much?!_

Kishu: *chuckles* That's what SHE said!

Koneko-chan: Bad joke, Kishu. Very bad joke.

Mew SunsetStar: Moving on swiftly...

"Here's my dares

Koneko-chan, you to let Zoey is the best mew mew be a host

Dren, dress up in the worst cosplay EmeeChan can think of.

Deep Blue, you have to run around like a crazy person and sing any song that Mr. Toko chooses.

Well, that's all the dares for now, so let the dares begin!"

Koneko-chan: zoey is the best mew mew, welcome!

*zoey is the best mew mew appears!*

Koneko-chan: You have a long name, so let's just call you Natasha!

Natasha: Hi.

EmeeChan: I PICK OPAL KOBOI!

Everyone apart from Koneko-chan: WHO?!

Koneko-chan: Opal Koboi. **Opal Koboi** was a sinister genius pixie with an I.Q. of over 300 and aspirations of world domination. She is the founder of the infamous Koboi Laboratories and the primary antagonist of _The Arctic Incident_, _The Opal Deception_,_The Time Paradox__, _and _The Last Guardian__. _She is the arch nemesis of the protagonist and titular character of the series, Artemis wiki job, as I'm sure you can see.

Dren: *dressed as Opal* Happy?

EmeeChan: Very.

Natasha: How are you meant to host this?

Koneko-chan: Shiro, just kiss her.

Natasha: *is happy enough*

Mr. Toko: Utsukishiki mujun wo idaku mono yo by Kazuhiko Inoue.

Natasha: Kakashi Hatake sings?

Koneko-chan: He does.

Deep Blue: *runs around like a nutter* I DO NOT KNOW THE WORDSSSSSSSSSS!

Mr. Toko: Caramelldansen, then.

Deep Blue: OKAY! Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
(Vara med)

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

(Oh-wa-ohwa-ah)

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Oo-oo-oa-oa  
Oo-oo-oa-oa-a  
Oo-oo-oa-oa  
Oo-oo-oa-oa-a

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen

(Oh-wa-ohwa-ah)

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Oo-oo-oa-oa  
Oo-oo-oa-oa-a  
Oo-oo-oa-oa  
Oo-oo-oa-oa-a

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen!

Koneko-chan: *scratches an ear* That was awful.

Pudding: MY EARS, NA NODA! TURN IT OFFFFFFFF!

Mew SunsetStar: I think we missed these dares a few chapters ago...

"Thanks for using my dares again! And thanks it Kisshu for saying my dares are awesome and hugging me! DARES!

Pai: Spend 1 hour in a room with Pudding when she's on sugar high!

Masaya: Hit yourself in the face with my broom

Zakuro: Go on a date with Ryou

Mint: Watch as all the others drink tea in front it you BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!

Thanks again! Blossom The Cat, OUT! ;-P"

Kishu: Welcome.

EmeeChan: *sips tea* Fancy a cuppa?

Mint: ...

Masaya: *smacks himself in the face with a broom* Ow.

Zakuro: *goes on the date*

Pai: Oh, dear.

Pudding: *bounces around*

Kishu: I think this might just be the end of the chapter.

Dren: BYE!


	22. Chapie 22:Short'n'Sweet No, not Taruto

TMM OC ToD C h22

Koneko-chan: *coughs* We are back.

Mr. Toko: She is dead.

Mew SunsetStar: I am bored.

EmeeChan: HIYA!

Natasha: AW! You ruined our weird thing. Read my review.

"I find it funny that you actually figured out my name on your own and thanks for makinh me a host why did u have shiro kiss me who is shiro anyway here are some dares

Koneko chan who wold u rather date ryou or dren or zakuro you only can choose between the three

Ryou i dare u to walk around in nothing but a woden barell

Ichigo i dare you to kiss the guy that would be ur second choice if masaya was to dump u

Pai i dare you to kiss mint and get it on camera give you the camera good luck with that

And last but not least. Masaya i dare u to spend a day with me p.s hope you like cats dogs and hamsters"

Koneko-chan: natasha . keddy . 1, its really not hard.

Shiro: Ryou Shirogane, Elliot.

Natasha: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Koneko-chan: I pick Dren.

Dren: WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!

Koneko-chan: My list goes like this; Kishu, Dren, Mr. Toko, Keiichiro, Tasuku, Shirogane, Taruto—

Taruto: BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Koneko-chan: -Pai, Deep Blue, Blue Knight, *horrified* Masaya.

Masaya: That's nice.

Ryou: I'm not doing it. *turns into Alto*

Natasha: WHU JUH HAPPAND?  
Ichigo: He turned into a cat, do you not have eyes? *kisses Blue Knight*

Kishu: Well, that was disappointing.

EmeeChan: You WOULD say that.

Kishu: Ah, just live with it.

Mint: *stabs herself*

Pai: TARUTO!

Taruto: *kills the camera*

Pai: KUU RAI SEN PUU JIN! *kills himself*

Lettuce: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Masaya: WOO! SOMEBODY WHO DOESN'T HATE ME!

Natasha: Oh, we'll see about THAT!

*Natasha and Masabaka leave.*

Mr. Toko: "Alright! I forgot to review last time so I m going to do it now!

Koneko-chan, you get a kiss on the cheek to make you happy again! (or get angry with me n whack me, whatever, hahaha!)

Kisshu, you have to sing Tranquilla by J-Balvin!

Ichigo, put on a chicken costume and lay an egg! (don't know how that should be possible!)

Mint, make out with Pai! (weirdest pairing ever ...)

Lettuce, put some diapers on Taruto!

Ryou, go out with Natasha! She will die of joy ...

And again Kisshu, kiss Masaya on his cheek and forehead while I take a picture and post it on the internet! -smirks-

Use them carefully! Hahaha! -winks-"

Koneko-chan: YOU MAY BE MY 'BOYFRIEND', BUT I STILL HATE YOU!

Mr. Toko: OK, OK!

Kishu: Never heard the song.

Mr. Toko: Dammit.

Ichigo: *lays an egg*

Hosts: WHAT THE—

Mint and Pai: *:P Dead*

Taruto: HO RAI DEN! *hits himself*

Kishu: Ohh, he dead.

Mew SunsetStar: Nice one, Sherlock!

Kishu: Who Sherly?

EmeeChan: Oh, God…

Ryou: Tasha's wid Ao-summat.

Kishu: Ao-summat wid Tasha.

Mr. Toko: Dammit.

Koneko-chan: BLOSSOM DA CAT!

"

Yay! I thought you had forgotten about me! Right then, a few truths with this one! Starting with some dares:

Ichigo: Sing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavinge

Everyone except Ichigo: Do not insult Ichigo's singing this chapter

Everyone: Dance to a random song!

How about some Truths now?

Keiichiro: Which of the girls do you like best?

Blue Knight: Why are you so girly looking?

Pai: Why are you always so serious?

Thanks guys! Blossom The Cat, OUT! ;-P"

Ichigo: *Sings*

Everyone: *silent*

*CARAMELLDANSEN PLAYS!*  
Everyone: UWAH, UWAH!

Keiichiro: I pick Rei.

Koneko-chan: SHE DON'T COUNT!

Blue Knight:BABY, I was born dis way!

Mew SunsetStar: *visualises* OMG, THAT MUSTA HURT!

Pudding and Berry: Ewww (noda)

Pai: *DEAD*

Ichigo: Next!

"Ichigo I have something for you. SNAP*(Ichigo now has wings.) Have fun learning how to use them."

From animefan. Btw, I'm a chicken, so I can't.

EmeeChan: Typical.

Dren: I know, right?!

Mew SunsetStar: "Here's my dares:

Koneko-chan and EmeeChan, slap the guys of your choice.

Ryou, you have to give Pudding and Taruto a truckload of candy-points to a truck filled with candy- and babysit them.

Deep Blue, you have to sing the first theme song of Vampire Knight. -gives him a microphone- don't screw it up.

That's all for today!"

Koneko-chan and EmeeChan: *grin, and walk towards Deep Blue*

Ryou: Taru-taru is dead.

Pudding: *has shot herself*

Mr. Toko: I should think that's all for now. *smiles uneasily*

Everyone: BAAAAAAAAAAAAI!


	23. Chapter 23: A MONSTER took over!

TMM OC ToD Ch23!

Mr. Toko: MY REVIEWS OF TERROR!

"M'kay, I got a nice idea!

Zakuro, sing Pokerface from Lady Gaga!

Ichigo, you sing Monster from Lady Gaga! (The monster's Kisshu, btw! So obvious!)

And Kisshu, dye your hair blonde! NOW!

Pai, you have to wear Kisshu's clothes! (The girl's are probably gonna doe from his six-pack ...)

Koneko-chan, I dare you to like me!

And -coughs- I'm done! -goes back to sleep- xD" *snores*

Zakuro: Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please

Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it

Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it

Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

(Mum mum mum mah)

(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you

Kiss or hug you

Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin

I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino

Take your bank before I pay you out

I promise this, promise this

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

Ichigo: Don't call me GaGa

I've never seen one like that before

Don't look at me like that

You amaze me

He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart

(You little monster)

He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart out

(You amaze me) x2

Look at him

Look at me

That boy is bad

And honestly

He's a wolf

In disguise

But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before

She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby

We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall

But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He licked his lips

Said to me

Girl you look good, enough to eat

Put his arms around me

Said "Boy now get your paws right off of me"

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before

She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby

We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall

But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart

(I love that girl)

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart

He ate my heart

Instead, he's a monster in my bed

He ate my heart

He ate my heart

Instead, he's a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance, But he took me home instead

Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed

We french kissed on a subway train

He tore my clothes right off

He ate my heart then he ate my brain

Uh oh uh oh

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart

He a-a-ate my heart

He ate my heart

(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

That boy,

That boy,

That boy,

That boy,

That boy,

That boy

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er

Kishu: I am not a monster.

EmeeChan: Think about the words…

Kishu: *thinks*

Mew SunsetStar: *sighs*

Kishu: I'M A MONSTER.

Koneko-chan: *giggles* NOW you get it…!

Kishu: How do you use this hair dye?

Mew SunsetStar: You'll work it out.

Natasha: Here, I'll show you. *dumps the dye on Kishu's head*

Kishu: OH MY GOD MY HAIR!

Ichigo: I think it's kinda sexy…

Koneko-chan: In that case, you are messed up. It looks awful.

Kishu: *looks at Ichigo* I LOOK BRILLIANT!

Mr. Toko: *wakes up laughing*

Pai: *is still KUU RAI SEN PUU JIN'd from chappie 22…*

Koneko-chan: Here, Mr. Toko, have a hug!

Mr. Toko: SHE LIKES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dren: Somebody has a crush…

Natasha: My my, look who's talking!

Dren: Natasha, I have mouth. I tend to use it.

Natasha: And look stupid at the same time?

Mew SunsetStar: Look, let's just go with MY dares…

"Deep Blue, since you didn't do your dare! you still have to sing the first Vampire Knight themesong wearing THIS-gets a giant costume- you can back out if this dare or you shall get zapped!

EmeeChan and Koneko-chan, you have to judge Deep Blue's singing from a scale of 1 to 10

Pai, act like a vampire!

Well, that's all the dares for today, XD"

Deep Blue: *sings badly*

EmeeChan: *covers her ears* -7 and a half! Please shut UP now!

Koneko-chan: *hates having cat senses and can hear every single bad note no matter what she does* I AGREE! NOW SHUT IT!

Deep Blue: *doesn't stop*

Kishu: DIE ALREADY! *runs at him with swords*

Ichigo: Why is something telling me this is a REALLY stupid idea?

Kishu: *dies*

Ichigo: Oh, yeeeeah!

Koneko-chan: Oh dear.

Ichigo: Well, that's my que! KISHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Hosts: QUE?!

Koneko-chan: *walks over to Kishu's dead body and kicks it* Hey. Kishu-chan. GET UP.

*silence, and crickets chirp*

Koneko-chan: Yup, he's dead.

EmeeChan: Or is he? BAI!


	24. Chapter 24: Vocaloid, na no da

TMM OC ToD Ch24 (When can I stop this madness?!)

Natasha: HELLO'S!

Everyone: Hai.

Blossom The Cat: Okay, how am I here? Let's get on with it! I have stuff to do!

"I'm back with more dares and truths!

Kisshu: I'm feeling nice today. Go kill Masabaka

Pai: Are you alive yet? Go kiss Lettuce

Blue Knight: Sing. I don't care which song.

Ryou: Do you like Zakuro?

Zakuro: Do you like Ryou or Mint better?

I know these are crap but I have a lot of stupid revision left to do and I am about to kill the guy who invented EXAMS. Blossom The Cat, OUT :-P"

*Blossom The Cat disappears*

Koneko-chan: They aren't bad at all!

Kishu: Heh, heh, heh. *murders Masabaka BRUTALLY*

Ichigo: AOYAMA-KUN!

Pai: *hears dare* I'M ALIIIIIIVE! *kisses Lettuce*

Lettuce: *is asleep*

Mr. Toko: OH MY GOD PAI IS RAPING LETTUCE IN HER SLEEP.

Blue Knight: WATASHI wa, utau no ga SUKI

WATASHI ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai

Kono koe wo SUKI dato iu

ANATA ga yorokonde kureru kara

ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai

WATASHI ni "I" wo oshiete kureta

Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,

ANATA de mitasareteru no

ANATA to irareru soredake de

Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no

Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni

WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no

WATASHI wa, HITORI ga KIRAI

Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara

ANATA to iru toki ga SUKI

WATASHI wo atatamete kureru kara

HITORI ja nani mo tsukurenai

WATASHI ni uta wo atatete kureta

Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,

ANATA de mitasareteru no

ANATA to irareru soredake de

Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no

Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni

WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no

ANATA to irareru soredake de

WATASHI no sekai, hirogaru no

Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni

WATASHI no KOKORO, habataku no?

ANATA to irareru soredake de

Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no

Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni

WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no !

Mew SunsetStar: Electric Angel, nya!

Koneko-chan: THAT WAS MY LINE.

Ryou: Nope.  
Natasha: YAY!

Zakuro: I pick Mint.

Mint: Zakuro-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Mr. Toko: Mint gets weirder every day.

Mew SunsetStar: "

Koneko-chan, you have to sing Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin!

Mr. Toko, you have to sing Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len and wear the cosplay for it!

Ryou, ask out any girl of your choice.

Natasha, you get to slap any guy of your choice.

Ichigo, act like a spoiled princess

That's all for today!"

Koneko-chan: I HATE THAT SONG. IT IS ANNOYING.

*sings note and word perfectly* "saa, hizamazukinasai!"

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin suru wa

yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

kenran-gouka na choudohin

kao no yoku nita meshitsukai

aiba no namae wa JOSEFIIN

subete ga subete kanojo no mono

okane ga tarinaku natta nara

gumin domo kara shiboritore

watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa

shukusei shite shimae

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"

aku no hana karen ni saku

azayaka na irodori de

mawari no aware na zassou wa

aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku

boukun oujo ga koi suru wa

umi no mukou no aoi hito

dakedomo kare wa ringoku no

midori no onna ni hitomebore

shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama

aru hi daijin o yobidashite

shizuka na koe de iimashita

"midori no kuni o horoboshinasai"

ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware

ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku

kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa

oujo ni wa todokanai

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

aku no hana karen ni saku

kuruoshii irodori de

totemo utsukushii hana na no ni

aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

aku no oujo o taosubeku

tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru

ugou no karera o hikiiru wa

akaki yoroi no onna kenshi

tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari

kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda

naganen no ikusa de tsukareta

heishitachi nado teki de wa nai

tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete

kashintachi mo nigedashita

kawaiku karen na oujo-sama

tsui ni toraerareta

"kono bureimono!"

aku no hana karen ni saku

kanashige na irodori de

kanojo no tame no rakuen wa

aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin shite'ta

yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji

kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan

oujo to yobareta sono hito wa

hitori rouya de nani o omou

tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite

owari o tsugeru kane ga naru

minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu

kanojo wa kou itta

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

aku no hana karen ni chiru

azayaka na irodori de

nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru

aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume y

Everyone: YOU HAVE A LOVELY VOICE.

Koneko-chan: Aw, thanks!

Mr. Toko: *sings… well, allright, I suppose…*

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin suru wa

yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

kenran-gouka na choudohin

kao no yoku nita meshitsukai

aiba no namae wa JOSEFIIN

subete ga subete kanojo no mono

okane ga tarinaku natta nara

gumin domo kara shiboritore

watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa

shukusei shite shimae

"saa, hizamazukinasai!"

aku no hana karen ni saku

azayaka na irodori de

mawari no aware na zassou wa

aa youbun to nari kuchite yuku

boukun oujo ga koi suru wa

umi no mukou no aoi hito

dakedomo kare wa ringoku no

midori no onna ni hitomebore

shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama

aru hi daijin o yobidashite

shizuka na koe de iimashita

"midori no kuni o horoboshinasai"

ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware

ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku

kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa

oujo ni wa todokanai

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

aku no hana karen ni saku

kuruoshii irodori de

totemo utsukushii hana na no ni

aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

aku no oujo o taosubeku

tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru

ugou no karera o hikiiru wa

akaki yoroi no onna kenshi

tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari

kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda

naganen no ikusa de tsukareta

heishitachi nado teki de wa nai

tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete

kashintachi mo nigedashita

kawaiku karen na oujo-sama

tsui ni toraerareta

"kono bureimono!"

aku no hana karen ni saku

kanashige na irodori de

kanojo no tame no rakuen wa

aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin shite'ta

yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji

kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan

oujo to yobareta sono hito wa

hitori rouya de nani o omou

tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite

owari o tsugeru kane ga naru

minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu

kanojo wa kou itta

"ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa"

aku no hana karen ni chiru

azayaka na irodori de

nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru

aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume

Everyone: Meeeeeh.

Ryou: Ichigo, will you go out with me?

Ichigo: NO! I HAVE KISHU!

Koneko-chan: *ZZZZZZZZZZZZAPS ICHIGO* Beep. (censored.)

Kishu: Kyarameru, that was NOT accidental.

Koneko-chan: STOP CALLING ME THAT REDICULOUS NAME.

Kishu: No. Your name is Kyarameru, and HER *looks at Ichigo* name is Koneko-chan. *kisses Ichigo*

Koneko-chan: (D:)

EmeeChan: Wow, that's you told!

Natasha: RYOU GO OUT WITH ME OR THIS WILL HAPPEN. *slaps Ryou*

Ryou: WHU-

Ichigo: KISHUUUUUUU! GIMME A STRAWBERRY!

Kishu: *gives Ichigo a strawberry because he is sweet and he loves her.*

Ichigo: NOW I WANT A SODA.

Koneko-chan: …..Yeah, that's the end of this chapter. God. *shudders at the thought of Ichigo and Kishu KISSING.*

Everyone: BAI!


	25. Chapter 25: THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!

TMM OC ToD Ch25! (is this gonna go on much longer?! JEEZ!)

Ichigo and Pudding: HIYA!

Pai: Welcome back to… Honestly, you KNOW what we're doing here, and if you don't, GO BACK TO CHAPTER ONE.

Koneko-chan: Well said, my schematic friend!

Pai: I'm not your friend.

Mr. Toko: Uhhhh…. *feels THE TENSION* You're going to LOVE my review!

"Aww, I'm not bad at singing! I'm doing pretty good, at least! -pouts- anyway, with my throat I suppose it's alright that I can't sing hahaha!

Well, my dares from last time are still up and now new ones!

Everyone has to always act super-emotional.

Pai, everytime something sad, dramatic, or romantic comes up from the dare above, you have to put on round sun glasses and do a stupid pose while yelling "THE FEELS!"

Kisshu, you have to tell us what you hate about the rest of the group!

Ichigo, please, just do this for once and kick Masaya gently, to the point where he can't produce any babies anymore, in the balls.

Mint, you have to kiss a sick gnome.

Zakuro, you have to dress Ryou in a neon-green, silly dress.

Taruto, stop eating fricking monkeys; eat Pudding instead. (both the real and the dessert count.)

Natasha, you have to go and make out with Kisshu.

I'm a jerk, I know.

PEACE!"

Natasha: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Pai: *does Gangnam Style* DA FEELS!

Mr. Toko: *pouts* Ish nawt DA feels, ish THE feels….

Pai: *does cowboy pose* THE FEELS!

Kishu: Do we have a while? I have a list.

Mew SunsetStar: Procede.

Kishu: Kyarameru;I hate how you have a crush on me. I love Ichigo. You need to GET A LIFE.

Koneko-chan: WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?  
Pai: *Starjumps* THE FEELS!

Kishu: Mr. Toko; You act cool, but you are SO NOT. EmeeChan, you have a clipboard. And you ask too many questions.

EmeeChan: *slaps Kishu on the head with said clipboard. HARD.*

Pai: *does the worm* THE FEELS!

Kishu: Mew SunsetStar, you act shy, but you are NOT. BE YOURSELF.

Mew SunsetStar: (D:)

Pai: *poses with a bottle of champagne* THE FEELS!

5 LONG BORING HOURS LATER!

Kishu: And, Deep Blue…. Lemme see! You exiled me, you killed me, you are a treehugger… I could go on.

Everyone: PLEASE DON'T.

Pai: *does Oops Upside Your Head* THE FEEL!

Ichigo: DIE TREEHUGGER! *kicks Masaya A LOT!*

Masaya: *dead*

Pai: *does a cartwheel* THE FEELS!

Mint: *kisses the gnome, and dies*

Taruto: Huh? *has an orange leg in his mouth*

The Leg: TARU-TARU, NA NO DA!

EmeeChan: Oh, god.

Pai: *does a headstand* THE FEELS!

Kishu: Natasha!

Natasha: I hope you are happy, Mr. Toko. *kisses Kishu*

Mr. Toko: Trust me, I am.

Koneko-chan: *faints with horror*

Ichigo: *faints with horror*

Kishu's Fangirls: *faints with horror*

Pai: THE FEELS! THE FEELS! THE FEELS!

Mew SunsetStar: I wanna go home.

"Nice job singing Mr. Toko and Koneko-chan!

Zakuro, you have to sing any vocaloid song that Natasha chooses!

Ryou, dye your hair bright blue -gives him some hair dye-

Pai, act like a movie star.

That's it for today!"

Mr. Toko: SOMEONE LIKES MY SINGING!

Natasha: *moans* I pick Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder…

Zakuro: (migi kata ni murasaki choucho)

(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)

(setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru)

(hibiku piano)

fukyou waon

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyou waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo

hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?

doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru

kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain

mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyou waon

(fukyou waon)

(ga suki de)

(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)

(wa kono heya no sumi de)

(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)

(fukyou waon)

kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa

aijou sore tomo

aa...

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru

sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete

isshun de raku ni shite yo

dakiyosete yuganda karada

umeru no wa anata shika inai

sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni

kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru

migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyou waon

migikata no murasaki choucho

(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

(hibiku piano)

Pai: THE FEEEEELS!

Ryou: *dyes his hair*

Pai: THE FEELS and I am a movie star.

Ichigo: *vomits at the sight of Kishu and Natasha* I think we're done here.

Koneko-chan: I agree. BAI.

….

Kishu: NATASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	26. Chapter 26: Mr Toko is a murderer

TMM OC ToD Ch26!

Natasha: Heyas! *winks at Kishu*

Everybody: *throws up*

Pai: *does Gangnam Style again* THE FEELS!

Mr. Toko: You can stop that now. I'll start us off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (reffering to Kisshu's 'not cool' comment) Why, you little-! -takes out shotgun and loads it- You are gonna pay for that comment, Kisshu.

Dares:

Kisshu, no matter what, try to not get killed, alright? -smirks while pointing the gun at him-

Masaya, get lost in a maze of roses. Roses which large thorns.

Ichigo, why do you have red hair? Did you dye it or is it natural?

Deep Blue, how the heck did you agree with that name?!

Keiichiro, give everyone a Tiramisu-ice-cream!

Pai, tell us about the most .in your whole life!

Back to Kisshu, spend a whole day with me! As a buddie of course! The thought of kissing you ... Urgh, really not acceptable ..."

Kishu: OH NOES! *runs and hides behind Natasha*

Dren: If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked her better than *looks at Koneko-chan* HER, and *looks at Ichigo* HER.

Ichigo: *is seething*

Mr. Toko: Bang, Bang, BANG! *shoots his gun*

Kishu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *runs screaming*

EmeeChan: That is SO out of character.

Mew SunsetStar: I agree….

Ichigo: I have never even thought of dyeing my hair…

Masaya: THIS IS SO ROMANT- OW OW OW! OH MY GOD OW!

Koneko-chan: Why is he running around in my back garden?!

Berry: You have a maze of roses in your back garden?

Koneko-chan: Yes. Who doesn't?

Deep Blue: I chose my own name.

Taruto: Explains a lot.

Keiichiro: FREE ICE CREAM!

Ucha: Ice cream, ice cream!

FULL STOP: We know each other?

Pai: No, who are you?

Koneko-chan: FULL STOPPIE! Mah best friend!

FULL STOP: Kyara!

Mr. Toko: I'm bored.

Mew SunsetStar: *shoves Mr. Toko in the closet* You asked for it! *shoves Kishu in there too*

MAH DARES NOW!

"Pai, I dare you to...watch Ouran High School Host club!

Kishu, you have to hang out with a sugar high Taruto for a full hour.

Mr. Toko, read some Naruto manga.

I know, I'm an otaku...-_- that's all for today!"

EmeeChan: OTAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *shoves Taruto and a bag of sugar in the closet*

Pai: *watches it* THIS IS AWESOME! GO HIGH SCHOOLERS!

Everyone else: *walks away from Pai VERY quietly….*

EmeeChan: *throws Naruto volume one into the closet*

*BANG!*

Mr. Toko: *comes out of the closet. He is covered in blood.* Kishu lost his dare. We need a funeral.

Mew SunsetStar: (D:)

Natasha: *has been reasonably quiet all chappie* Bye….


	27. Chapter 27: The smut is too much

TMM OC ToD Ch27

Natasha: Hey we're back.

Koneko-chan and Ichigo: *are slapping Mr. Toko* WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?

Mr. Toko: Stop it! I reviewed and you might like this one!

"Alright, I overdid it. Kisshu, you're being revived!  
Ryou, you have to eat this! -hands him a bowl with strange, fuzzy liquid-  
Pai, you have to become a toodler and hug Lettuce's leg all day.  
Ichigo, meet the new Masaya! -presents totally ugly clone of Masaya-  
Yeah and that's it for now!"

Kishu: Well, THAT'S nice… DIE! *brings out Artemis, Holly, Opal, and Butler*

Ichigo: HOW CAN HE HOLD ALL FOUR SWORDS?!

All the hosts: We don't know…

Ryou: *eats then turns into Frankenstein's monster*

Pai: Retsyoooooooooooooooo! *hugs Lettuce's leg*

Mr. Toko: AAAAAAARGH! * runs away from Kishu*

Masaya clone: I- LOVE- STRAWBERRIES.

Ichigo: *sighs*

Mew SunsetStar: "Hey! Otakus aren't THAT bad! (Referring to EmeeChan when she said "OTAKUUU!")

Mr. Toko, you have to revive Kishu and wear the worst anime cosplay in history.

Natasha, prank the guy of your choice.

Dren, have some pocky! -gives him a box of pocky-

Ichigo, choose who is going to be your boyfriend for the and NO, you can't choose Tree hugger.

Let the dares begin!"

EmeeChan: I'm an Otaku.

Kitty Cat Caitlin: I'm an Otaku.

Mr. Toko: *is wearing staples*

Mew SunsetStar: Who are you?

Mr. Toko: Don't know.

Ichigo: I choose Kishu. *kisses Kishu*

Koneko-chan: BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUGH. *throws up*

Natasha: *has been very quiet again*

Frankenstein's monster: *walks though the door and is gooped*

Natasha: *laughs*

Dren: *eats the pocky* YUMMY! *chokes*

Koneko-chan: He is allergic to pocky. We have a new reviewer! musicxanimexme!

"Ichigo- Have a full on make-out session with Kisshu cause we all know you want to! (Also in front of Koneko-chan because I'm so nice :D)

Ryou- Sing a girly voice that any of the hosts get to choose!

Pai- Go out onto the streets and propose to a random stranger!

Masaya- Go up to insane assylum and claim to be insane to them!

Zakuro- Act all lovey-dovey with Keiichiro!

Lettuce- Dress up in a potato sack and join a fashion show saying that this is the latest fashion!

That's all for now!  
Flying out!

Koneko-chan: For that first dare, we can never be friends.

Ichigo and Kishu: FINE BY US! *make out*

Natasha: (D:)

Mr. Toko: Either people stop the smut dares, or you change the rating, Caitlin.

Kitty Cat Caitlin: My thoughts exactly…

Natasha: FRANKIE I CHOOSE BARBIE GIRL!

Frankie (ryou): *sings*

Baby Pai: MARRY ME!

Taruto: OH MY GOD, YES! *is dressed up and has a fake moustache*

Masaya: gghasnmaevhzdvbjhgGHADFVGHBGSAJHBAHGAFHVAJBVHJVADFVJJAVJLSDFVGEFRSDJADFBJLADLBHJZDBHJLDVBERHJBC GAVDGADVFBHUKasZSDVAEVFRLSDVBHJADVFHJJSCBDSJHVAJEJHAFRHJUADLSLSRG

Asylum: Yup, he's mental.

EmeeChan: Caitlin says she has other things to do so we'll finish the last dares next chapter, so bye.


End file.
